Blank Letter
by Mizu Kanata
Summary: Sebuah surat kosong membawa mereka pada suatu misteri tak terduga. Korban terus berjatuhan, dan waktu semakin mendesak. Mampukah mereka memecahkan misteri ini? Complete!
1. New Teacher

**Blank Letter**

By : Mizu Kanata

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kisimoto

A/N : Chapter ini sedikit ditambah dari sebelumnya...

* * *

**Chapter 1 : New Teacher  
**

Daun bergoyang lembut mengikuti irama angin, dengan latar matahari yang begitu indah di kejauhan. Tenten mengetuk-ngetuk pelan jemarinya di meja, perhatian gadis itu sepenuhnya mengarah ke luar jendel, tanpa peduli apa yang terjadi di dalam. Saat ini Tenten sedang berada di kelas, dalam sekolah asrama Konoha High School.

Guru yang satu ini membuatnya sangat jengkel, guru yang telah membuat Kakashi-_sensei_ dipecat. Rambut abu-abunya yang diikat dan kacamata bulat yang membuatnya terlihat jenius begitu memuakkan. Padahal, guru baru itu baru saja masuk 1 minggu, tapi rasanya sudah menghancurkan semuanya…

Satu hal lagi yang tidak dimengerti oleh gadis itu, sebenarnya apa alasan Kakashi-_sensei_ dipecat? Apakah dengan masuknya guru baru berarti harus mengeluarkan guru sebelumnya? Tapi, kenapa Kakashi-_sensei_ yang harus dipecat? Artian semua pertanyaan itu bukan berarti Tenten menyukai Kakashi-_sensei_, tapi semua ini terlalu tiba-tiba, dan ia yakin ada sesuatu yang aneh di sini.

Tentu saja semua pertanyaan itu akan terjawab jika Tsunade-_sama_ bisa ditemui, Shizune-_sensei_ selalu berkata kalau Tsunade-_sama_ sedang pergi melaksanakan tugas.

"Ada pertanyaan?" tanya Kabuto-_sensei_, menatap Tenten dengan tajam di balik kacamatanya.

Tenten terpaku, jangtungnya berdegup kencang. Guru itu tahu kalau Tenten tidak memperhatikannya, dan seolah ia bisa mendengar apa dipertanyakan gadis itu dalam hati.

"Ya? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu," ulang guru itu pada Tenten.

"Tidak," jawabnya dingin dan menundukkan kepala, merasa kalah.

Kabuto-_sensei_ menepuk tangannya dua kali "Baiklah, palajaran berakhir. Selamat siang," katanya dan melangkah keluar kelas.

"Aku tidak percaya! Guru mata empat itu membuatku duduk diam, dia seperti memaku mataku untuk memperhatikannya!" kata Lee begitu merasa guru itu diluar jarak dengarnya.

"Ya, tatapannya seperti akan membunuh saja," kata salah satu murid.

"Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana kau bisa berani tidak memerhatikannya," kata teman sebangku Tenten.

"Aku hanya benar-benar tidak menyukainya," balas Tenten, berdiri dan mengambil tasnya.

"Tapi, hati-hati Ten, kau bisa kena masalah."

Tenten tersenyum masam 'Jangan khawatir, bukankah aku sudah terlalu sering terlibat masalah?' jawabnya dalam hati.

Tenten berjalan ke luar kelas bersama murid lainnya. Dipacu rasa penasaran dan tekadnya untuk mengetahui semua ini, gadis itu berlari ke ruang kepala sekolah, mencoba menghindari kerumunan murid. Sialnya, setelah berhasil berlari melewati 2 ruang kelas, kelas ketiga baru saja keluar dan Tenten tidak bisa mengerem langkahnya. Iapun menabrak seseorang dan terjatuh.

"Hey, kau kenapa? Berlari-lari begitu seperti orang aneh," tanya seseorang, yang tidak salah lagi…

"Maaf, maaf, aku kan tidak sengaja Neji," balas Tenten sementara Neji mengulurkan tangannya.

Tenten menerima uluran tangan Neji yang menariknya berdiri. Murid-muridpun langsung berbisik-bisik, oh ya, tentu saja, Neji adalah salah satu cowok paling dikagumi di sekolah sekaligus ketua OSIS yang dipuja. Tapi kedua orang ini benar-benar cuek dan berjalan berdampingan, tidak memerhatikan mata yang menatap curiga pada mereka.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?" tanya Neji.

"Tsunade-_sama_," jawab Tenten berjalan cepat.

"Kau belum menyerah juga ternyata, bukankah Shizune-_sensei_ baru memberitahumu kemarin?"

"Aku tahu, jika belum pulang juga, aku akan menanyakannya pada Shizune-_sensei_."

"Aku ikut," kata Neji, Tenten menatapnya heran.

"Ah, ternyata Neji si jenius juga begitu penasaran pada seorang guru aneh," ejeknya.

"Terserah katamu."

…

Sesampainya di ruang kepala sekolah, Tenten mengetuk pintu dengan tidak sabar, mungkin tidak bisa disebut mengetuk lagi, tapi menggedor.

"Tidak bisakah kau lebih sopan sedikit?"

"Tsunade-_sama_ bukan jenis orang yang terlalu menyukai sopan santun," kata Tenten, ia memang cukup mengenal Tsunade.

Neji menghentikan tangan Tenten yang masih menggedor pintu, Shizune-_sensei_ datang.

"Maaf, tapi Tsunade-_sama_ masih belum kembali," kata Shizune, menatap mereka sebentar, lalu berbalik.

"Tu-tunggu, kami ingin membicarakan sesuatu, denganmu Shizune-_sensei_," kata Tenten.

Shizune kembali membalikkan tubuhnya, terdiam dan memikirkan sesuatu sejenak. "Baiklah, kurasa ini benar-benar penting," katanya, berjalan pelan menuju pintu dan merogoh kunci ruang kepala sekolah dari sakunya. Shizune memang bukan hanya sekedar guru di KHS, tapi juga bisa dibilang asisten pribadi Tsunade.

"Jadi, ada apa?" tanya Shizune begitu mereka masuk.

"Sebenarnya apa alasan Tsuna-" perkataan Tenten terpotong, Neji menginjak kakinya.

"Kami datang kesini untuk menanyakan alasan pemecatan Kakashi-_sensei_," kata Neji.

"Sudah jelas kan? Kakashi terlalu malas-malasan, dia sudah tidak bisa diangap sebagai guru lagi," jelas Shizune.

"Tapi Tsunade-_sama_ sendiri kan yang membawa Kakashi-_sensei_ kesini?" tanya Tenten.

"Ya, tapi anggapan Tsunade-_sama_ tentangnya selama ini salah."

"Ti-tidak mungkin."

"Apa anda yakin? Bukankah Kakashi-_sensei_ adalah salah guru kepercayaannya selain _sensei_ sendiri?" tanya Neji.

"Apa? Darimana kau bisa menyimpulkan semua itu?" tanya Shizune, menyembunyikan kekagetannya.

"Karena hanya Shizune-_sensei_ dan Kakashi-_sensei_ yang boleh masuk ke ruangannya," jawab Neji.

"Kau salah, itu karena Tsunade-_sama_ ingin memperingati kesalahan Kakashi yang sudah terlalu banyak," ungkapnya.

"Kapan Tsunade-_sama_ pulang?" tanya Tenten.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti."

Tenten menghembuskan nafas, percuma saja… Rasanya tidak ada informasi yang bisa dipercaya. "Kalau begitu, terimakasih."

"Ya, kami permisi," kata Neji.

Shizune mengangguk dan merekapun keluar.

…

"Semua yang dikatakannya bohong, ya kan?" tanya Tenten saat mereka berjalan menuju asrama.

"Aku rasa ya, tapi mungkin saja dia jujur," jawab Neji.

"Aku tidak tahan dengan guru baru itu, siapa dia sebenarnya?"

"Kita hanya perlu menunggu Tsunade-_sama_ kembali. Oh ya, jangan lupa rapat OSIS besok."

Tenten terdiam, menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, mungkinkah ada seseorang yang mengikuti mereka? Gadis itu merasakannya tadi, tapi tidak ada siapapun. Tenten kembali menoleh dan menundukkan kepala, mungkin saja akan terdengar suara langkah kaki dari belakang. Tapi semuanya sunyi… Hanya ada langkah kaki mereka berdua yang menyapu jalan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Neji.

"Tidak," jawabnya, takut-takut semua itu hanya perasaannya saja.

...

Keesokan harinya...

Angin berhembus dingin melalui jendela yang terbuka, Tenten merapatkan tubuhnya, memperhatikan penjelasan Neji tentang festival sekolah yang akan dilaksanakan 1 minggu lagi. Ia mengalihkan tatapan ke luar sesaat, KHS sudah sangat sepi sekarang, semua murid sudah kembali ke asrama. Waktu seolah berhenti di luar ruangan ini, tidak ada satupun gelak tawa dan perbincangan. Langit sudah begitu gelap, dan KHS dikelilingi pepohonan tinggi tanpa daun. Itu karena cuaca di Konoha sedang buruk minggu-minggu ini, kadang hujan dan kadang panas, membuat banyak pepohonan disini menggugurkan daunnya. 'Seperti kota mati saja…' pikir Tenten.

"Proposal sudah diberikan, mulai pulang sekolah besok kita akan mempersiapkan semua alat untuk festival. Selain itu, acara sudah ditetapkan, kita tinggal memasang pamflet di mading. Sakura, Ino, tolong persiapkan pamfletnya sesegera mungkin," jelas Neji, mencari 2 nama yang disebutnya, namun hanya mendapati 2 bangku kosong.

"Mereka ke toilet," kata Hinata.

"Ya sudah, tolong beri tahu mereka jika bertemu. Rapat selesai, kalian boleh pulang," tutup Neji.

Drap… Drap… Drap… Suara lengkah kaki yang berlari terdengar semakin mendekat.

"Tunggu! Tunggu!" teriak Ino, menghalangi pintu keluar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Tenten cepat.

"Sakura!" katanya dengan histeris dan panik. "Ikuti aku!"

Tenten diikuti Neji dan murid lainnya berlari mengikuti Ino, melalui lorong-lorong kelas, hingga sampai di jalan menuju toilet perempuan, dan disana…

"Ada apa?"

"Apa yang terjadi pada Sakura?"

Bisik murid-murid lainnya, panik melihat Sakura tergolek.

"Tenang semuanya!" perintah Neji. Menunggu penjelasan Ino.

"Tenanglah Ino, ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Tenten.

Ino menarik napasnya dalam "Kalian ingat? Sakura pergi ke toilet sekitar setengah jam yang lalu, jadi aku tadi memutuskan untuk mencarinya dan menemukannya sudah begini."

Tenten berlutut di dekat Sakura dengan Hinata disampingnya. Sementara Neji dan Naruto berusaha membubarkan murid-murid, berkata semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Hinata menyentuh pergelangan tangan Sakura, memeriksa denyut nadinya. "Sangat.. lemah," bisiknya, menatap Tenten.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" tanya Ino, air mata mulai merebak di pipinya, memerhatikan sahabatnya yang biasa bertengkar dengannya kini tidak sadarkan diri.

"Kita akan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Mungkin Sakura hanya terlalu lelah," kata Tenten menenangkan.

"Aku akan menelepon rumah sakit," kata Naruto yang baru kembali.

Neji bergabung dengan Hinata dan Tenten, hingga matanya menangkap sesuatu. Pemuda itu mengerti jika suasana sudah terlalu panik, Neji mengambilnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku tanpa disadari siapapun.

…

Mereka duduk di ruang tunggu yang hening, Ino sudah kehilangan air matanya, mereka hanya bisa menunggu dan menunggu…

"Aku permisi sebentar," kata Neji, berjalan ke luar ruang tunggu.

Mereka semua terlihat lelah, masih mengenakan pakaian sekolah yang sudah kusut.

"Apa Sakura mempunyai catatan medis?" tanya Naruto, masih penasaran dengan semua ini.

Ino menggeleng cepat.

"Hentikan Naruto, biarkan Ino merasa tenang. Aku akan keluar sebentar," kata Tenten, menatap Hinata dengan tatapan yang bisa diartikan 'Kupercayakan semuanya padamu' sementara gadis itu mengangguk padanya.

Tenten melangkahkan kakinya, menyusuri lorong utama rumah sakit. Ia mengintip melalui tirai jendela, hujan sedang mengamuk di luar sana. Gadis itu menyingkap tirai, menatap embun yang terbentuk. Tenten kembali berjalan, mendengarkan gema langkah kakinya di lorong yang sangat sunyi. Dan tanpa sengaja, melihat Neji yang berdiri membelakanginya di sisi jendela ujung lorong.

"Menemukan sesuatu?" tanyanya berjalan menghampiri, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Dilihatnya Neji memegang secarik kertas.

"Apa itu?" tanya Tenten. "Surat dari penggemarmu?" tanyanya tidak percaya, sempat-sempatnya Neji membaca surat seperti itu dalam suasanan ini.

"Bukan, aku menemukannya…" jawab Neji.

Tenten terdiam, menunggu lanjutan perkataan Neji.

"Di tangan Sakura."

"A-apa? Surat apa itu?" tanya Tenten.

Neji memberikan surat itu, dan dengan penasaran Tenten membukanya…

* * *

Makasih bagi yang sudah baca!

Ada pengumuman nih, **butuh 5 orang atau lebih OC (tokoh tambahan) perempuan**.

Kalau ada yang mau, tolong PM ya...


	2. Again

**Blank Letter**

By : Mizu Kanata

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kisimoto

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Again  
**

"A-apa? Surat apa itu?" tanya Tenten, dengan penasaran membuka surat yang diberikan Neji. Tapi, gadis itu hanya mengernyit heran, "Kosong?"

"Ya."

"I-ini aneh," kata Tenten.

"Tapi mungkin saja Sakura akan menulis surat untuk seseorang," balas Neji.

"Tidak mungkin! Sakura yang kukenal itu sangat canggih, untuk apa menggunakan surat kalau ada SMS dan email? Kita harus memberi tahu yang lain!"

Sebelum Tenten pergi, Neji sudah memegang pergelangan tangannya "Jangan, kau akan membuat suasana semakin buruk. Untuk sementara, anggaplah semua ini sebagai kebetulan."

Tenten terdiam sebentar, "Kurasa kau benar."

"Hei, kalian berdua sedang apa?" tanya Naruto, kaget melihat Neji memegang pergelangan tangan Tenten.

"Ti-tidak kok, hanya melihat hujan. Cuaca diluar buruk sekali ya?" elak Tenten.

"Cepatlah, aku mencari kalian dari tadi, dokter baru saja memeriksa Sakura," kata Naruto.

Merekapun kembali ke ruang tunggu, namun hanya mendapati Hinata dan Ino yang terduduk lesu di kursi.

"Dokter memberitahu kalau penyebab pingsannya Sakura belum bisa diketahui. Dan dilihat dari denyut nadinya yang lemah, Sakura tidak akan siuman dalam waktu dekat. Aku sudah menelepon orang tua Sakura," jelas Hinata begitu mereka tiba.

…

Keesokan harinya, berita tentang Sakura yang dirawat di rumah sakit sudah menyebar luas di kalangan murid. Tentu saja karena hal seperti ini jarang terjadi di KHS yang damai. Dan hal ini membuat tidak nyaman pada anak-anak OSIS, yang bisa dibilang menjadi satu-satunya saksi, mereka terus ditanyai oleh segerombolan murid penasaran.

Berbagai anggapanpun muncul di antara murid, ada yang menganggap hal ini biasa saja…

"Untuk apa sih kalian mempermasalahkan hal sepele? Sakura paling-paling hanya pingsan karena kelelahan. Aku bertaruh, Sakura sudah akan sekolah lagi besok."

Ada yang menganggap serius…

"Wah, kenapa hal seperti ini terjadi? Jangan-jangan sekolah kita diancam virus berbahaya?"

Bahkan ada murid yang menghubungkannya dengan hal supernatural…

"Bagaimana ini? Sepertinya iblis sekolah kita sedang mencari mangsa…"

…

"Hey, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Shizuka yang tidak lain adalah teman sebangku Tenten, mencegatnya di akhir jam pelajaran.

"Kami hanya menemukan Sakura pingsan di jalan menuju kamar mandi, hanya itu," jawab Tenten, mulai kesal harus menjawab satu per satu pertanyaan semua orang sejak tadi pagi.

"Kau yakin hanya itu?" tanya Shizuka lagi.

"Y-ya," jawab Tenten, yang sebenarnya ingin memberitahu Shizuka tentang surat kosong yang ditemukan Neji.

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa menemaniku ke perpustakaan sekolah? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kucari," ajaknya.

"Ah maaf, aku harus mempersiapkan festival sekolah," kata Tenten.

"Wah, tidak terasa, 1 minggu lagi ya… Ya sudah, aku pergi sendiri, bye!"

…

Tenten menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dari biasanya untuk sampai ke ruang OSIS. Lagi-lagi pertanyaan dari setiap murid menghambatnya.

"Maaf! Permisi! Bisakah kalian beri aku jalan? Ada keperluan OSIS hari ini!" teriak Tenten, melihat segerombolan murid lagi yang menghadangnya.

Gadis itu membuka pintu R. OSIS dan segera menutupnya keras, bernafas lega karena semua orang disini tidak akan menanyainya.

"Kau telat 10 menit," kata Neji menatap arlojinya.

"Tidakkah kau lihat orang-orang itu mengerubungiku seperti semut yang mendapatkan sebongkah makanan?" tanya Tenten sedikit kesal.

"Ok, ok. Maaf, seharusnya aku menjemputmu ke kelas tadi," kata Neji, membuat iri setiap anggota OSIS wanita yang sudah berkumpul disini.

"Hanya segini?" tanya Tenten, menatap 1/4 anggota OSIS yang sudah hadir.

"Sepertinya kita membutuhkan waktu cukup lama kali ini untuk mempersiapkan semuanya."

Pintu terbuka, Naruto dan Hinata masuk ke dalam sambil mengatur nafas mereka.

"Me-mereka penuh sekali," kata Hinata.

"Ya, tidak ada jalan! Mereka benar-benar gila!" timpal Naruto.

Terlihat jelas wajah mereka merah karena berlari, tapi wajah Hinata hampir semerah kepiting rebus. Tenten melirik ke bawah dan melihat Naruto dan Hinata berpegangan tangan. Tenten tersenyum, Naruto tidak mau Hinata tertinggal dibelakangnya.

"Ino izin menjenguk Sakura," kata Hinata.

Tenten mengangguk. "Ini pasti hari yang berat untuknya."

Di pertemuan kali ini, mereka membahas tempat mana saja yang akan digunakan dalam festival sekolah.

"Ok, jadi lapangan akan digunakan untuk kafe dan stand makanan, auditorium untuk panggung, R. Matema-"

Tok…tok..tok…

Perkataan Neji terpotong oleh suara ketukan di pintu, Tenten yang duduk di paling ujungpun membukanya.

"Kiba?" tanya Tenten.

Kiba membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Tenten.

"Neji, bisakah kau ikut aku sebentar?" tanya Tenten.

"Ya," jawab Neji, melihat ketidakberesan di mata gadis itu. "Naruto, ku serahkan padamu."

…

Mereka bertiga berjalan ke halaman belakang sekolah, Neji masih tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi, laki-laki itu hanya mengikuti dan terdiam.

"Yumi," kata Kiba, menunjuk seorang gadis di bawah pohon.

"A-apa, ini terjadi lagi," kata Tenten.

"Terimakasih Kiba, tolong jangan beritahu ini pada murid lain," kata Neji.

"Ya, aku mengerti," jawab Kiba, "Oh ya, aku menemukan ini di tangan Yumi," katanya, menunjukkan secarik kertas.

Neji dan Tenten seketika bertatapan.

"Hanya kertas biasa," kata Neji, mengambilnya dari Kiba.

"Aku sudah menelepon rumah sakit, kita hanya harus mencari cara membawanya keluar tanpa dilihat yang lain."

Neji dan Tenten mengangguk, kejadian ini… sudah mulai aneh…

…

Angin malam bertiup kencang, Neji dan Tenten berdiri di balkon asrama. Yumi sudah berada di rumah sakit, dan apa yang dikatakan dokter tepat sama seperti yang dikatakan dokter pada Sakura.

"Ini sudah tidak bisa disebut sebagai kebetulan lagi…" kata Tenten.

"Aku tahu," kata Neji.

* * *

Oh ya, lowongan OC masih terbuka.

Daftar lewat PM ya...

Wah... Minggu depan udah ulangan aja nih...

Maaf, chapter 3 bakal lama.


	3. Ayane

**Blank Letter**

By : Mizu Kanata

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kisimoto

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Ayane  
**

Matahari bersinar cerah, menembus tirai putih yang menutupi, perlahan gadis itu membuka matanya. Rambut cokelatnya yang terurai begitu acak-acakan, Tenten meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa ngilu, malam ini tidurnya sama sekali tidak nyenyak. Otaknya tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan kejadian aneh 2 hari belakang ini.

Fakta yang ia dapat mulai terhubung, pertama Sakura pingsan. Kedua, Yumi pingsan. Ketiga, sama-sama ada kertas surat kosong di tangan mereka. Keempat, dokter mengatakan hal yang sama tentang pingsannya mereka berdua. Dan kelima, Neji dan Tenten tahu kalau semua ini bukan kebetulan.

Tapi, yang menjadi pertanyaan adalah… siapa atau hal apa yang membuat kejadian ini terjadi? Tenten sudah berada di KHS sekitar 2 tahun, sebentar lagi angkatannya akan naik kelas 3. Tapi tidak pernah ada hal yang menghebohkan seperti ini. Sebuah teka-teki besar yang menyangkut sekolah dan murid disini.

Gadis itu menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin, lalu membasuhnya dengan air. Entah mengapa, Tenten berpikir bahwa misteri itu menunggu dirinya dan Neji untuk dibongkar. Dan tentu saja memang itu yang akan dilakukannya.

…

Tepat seperti yang dijanjikan, Kiba tidak bercerita pada siapapun. Tapi, tetap saja, teman sekelas Yumi merasa heran karena dia tidak masuk.

'Selama mereka tidak tahu, semua akan baik-baik saja…' pikir Tenten, menenangkan hatinya.

Jam sudah berakhir dan gadis itu berjalan menuju kelas Neji. Sayangnya kelas itu sudah kosong, Tenten berlari melewati kelas demi kelas, kemana lagi kalau bukan ke R. OSIS?

"Neji! Tunggu!" teriaknya, melihat Neji yang akan membuka pintu.

Pria itu berbalik dengan sorot mata 'Ada apa?'

"Aku tidak akan ikut OSIS hari ini, semuanya harus diperjelas," kata Tenten.

"Tentang… surat kosong itu?" tanya Neji pelan.

Tenten mengangguk, "Kau ikut atau tidak?" tanyanya.

"Ya, kita harus mencari informasi," jawab Neji.

Seorang pria berambut kuning datang mendekat, dengan tangan dimasukkan ke saku bajunya. Benar-benar saat yang tepat!

"Naruto, maaf, aku serahkan padamu lagi hari ini," kata Neji.

"Hey, kalian berdua memangnya mau kemana sih? Kencan?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Tentu saja bukan _baka_!" kata Tenten, meninggalkan Naruto dalam kebingungan.

"Kau sudah punya rencana?" tanya Neji, begitu yakin Naruto sudah diluar jarak dengarnya.

"Mungkin… kita harus menemui Ino, kemarin dia baru saja menjenguk Sakura. Dia pasti sudah di asrama sekarang," jawab Tenten.

…

"Sakura masih belum siuman… padahal sudah 2 hari," jawab Ino. "Aku benar-benar khawatir, dia selalu gelisah dalam tidurnya."

"Apa Sakura terlibat suatu masalah?" tanya Tenten.

"Ma-maksudmu masalah apa? Aku… aku tidak tahu Sakura terlibat masalah," jawab Ino.

"Ah, maksudku apa Sakura pernah mengalami kejadian aneh sebelum ini?" tanya Tenten lagi.

"Kejadian aneh? Kau bicara apa, aku tidak mengerti."

"Maaf, Tenten agak linglung hari ini. Kami hanya ingin menanyakan kabar Sakura," kata Neji, menarik gadis itu keluar.

…

Tenten menaruh tangan di depan dada dan memberengutkan wajahnya, mereka sudah kembali ke sekolah sekarang, tepatnya di atas atap.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak linglung, aku hanya sedang mencari informasi," kata Tenten.

"Bukan begitu caranya, kau hanya akan memperparah situasi. Dengan begini, seseorang akan tahu tentang surat itu. Aku sudah bilang, hanya kita yang boleh tahu untuk sementara waktu," kata Neji.

Suara gedebuk keras membuat Neji dan Tenten berbalik, suara itu berasal dari anak tangga atap. Mata mereka bertemu dan seolah mengangguk, mereka menyeret langkah dengan perlahan, membuka mata dan telinga.

"Kenapa…" bisik Tenten, dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang.

"Kita terlambat," kata Neji.

Mereka menuruni tangga dengan cepat, Tenten mengguncang bahu seorang murid perempuan, tapi tidak ada respon...

Seorang sosok misterius berjalan cepat, melewati Neji dan Tenten begitu saja. Entah dia memang tidak melihat mereka atau memang sengaja tidak melihat mereka. Tapi, Tenten masih bisa melihat mata biru gelap gadis berambut pendek blue-gray itu. Pandangan hampa yang mengerikan…

"Siapa… dia?" tanya Tenten.

"Murid yang dikenal karena kemisteriusannya."

"Maksudmu dia itu yang sering disebut Ayane?" tanya Tenten lagi. "Kejar dia, aku akan menangani Kana-_san_."

Neji mengangguk dan berdiri, melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Tenten memperhatikan punggung lelaki itu sampai menghilang. Lalu menatap khawatir pada gadis di sebelahnya.

"Kana-_san_…" kata Tenten, mengambil surat yang ada di tangan gadis itu. Dengan marah menyobek-nyobek kertas itu menjadi potongan kecil.

"Tenten! Aku mencarimu dari ta-" ucapan gadis itu terpotong.

"Shi-Shizuka?" tanya Tenten panik, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Shizuka.

"A-aku, aku…" 'Bagaimana ini?' pikir Tenten.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Kana-_san_? kita harus membawanya ke UKS! Aku tahu pintu pintas yang langsung mengarah ke UKS."

…

Sesampainya di UKS, dengan sigap Shizuka merawat Kana, sementara Tenten masih bungkam, tahu tidak akan ada yang terjadi. Jawaban apa yang harus diberikannya pada Shizuka?

"Ten…"

"Aku melihat Kana-_san_ sangat kelelahan, dan saat berbicara denganku dia tiba-tiba pingsan," reka Tenten.

"Ya, aku tahu kau hanya menyelamatkannya. Tapi, apakah ini ada kaitannya dengan pingsannya Sakura?"

Pertanyaan Shizuka benar-benar membuat Tenten terpaku. Apa Shizuka juga mengetahui sesuatu? Tapi hati kecilnya mengatakan itu tidak mungkin. Sahabatnya itu hanya seorang gadis polos yang baik.

"Tentu saja tidak, kau berpikir apa sih?" tanya Tenten tersenyum.

Shizuka tertawa, tapi… ini bukan tawanya yang biasa, Tenten tahu itu. "Kau benar, ini memang hanya kebetulan."

Shizuka menatap jam dinding sekilas, "Wah! Ada acara TV kesukaanku sekarang. Tidak apa-apa aku pulang duluan?" tanyanya.

"Pergilah," jawab Tenten lembut.

Sebelum pintu UKS tertutup, Shizuka melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam. "Tenten, sepulang OSIS temui aku di perpustakaan besok, ada hal sangat penting yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Tenten mengangguk mengiyakan. Pintu tertutup, gadis itu menelan ludahnya. Apakah ini hanya khayalannya atau semua ini benar-benar terjadi? Shizuka tidak pernah bicara seserius itu dengannya. Dering ponsel menghenyakkan Tenten kembali dari pikirannya.

'1 Message, Neji'

'Aku tidak sempat mengejar Ayane. Ini benar-benar gawat, Mirano pingsan dikerumuni

anak-anak lainnya di lapangan.'

Tenten berjalan menuju jendela UKS yang menghadap langsung ke lapangan. Terlihat Neji sedang menyingkirkan gerombolan murid yang masih menonton. Matanya menatap sekeliling lapangan, dengan tidak sengaja, tatapannya mengarah pada seorang murid yang menyendiri.

'Itu… itu Ayane!' bisik Tenten.

Hari ini 2 korban telah jatuh, ada seseorang yang sedang mengintai KHS… Dan nama Ayane ada di atas semuanya. Mungkinkah pengintainya adalah salah satu murid KHS sendiri?

* * *

Akhirnya chapter 3 muncul juga, nyuri-nyuri waktu disela belajar, hehe...

Jadi maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang salah.


	4. Mysterious Web

**Blank Letter**

By : Mizu Kanata

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kisimoto

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Mysterious Web  
**

Tenten berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju kelas, pandangannya sedikit kabur dengan kantung mata hitam dan mata yang merah. Keadaan semakin buruk, karena tadi malam ia tidak tidur sama sekali, dengan terpaksa mengerjakan tugas yang selalu ditundanya. Semua ini benar-benar membuatnya lelah, bukan karena tugas. Tapi, kasus itu… yang menjadi semakin aneh dan sulit dimengerti. Dan semua itu selalu membebani pikirannya, mengingat mungkin hanya ia dan Neji yang mengetahui rahasia ini.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan berat memasuki kelas, menuju bangku biasanya di barisan ujung ke empat dekat jendela. Tas Shizuka sudah tersimpan di sebelah bangku Tenten, sementara gadis itu sedang mengobrol dengan salah satu murid.

"Pagi Tenten!" sapa Shizuka menghampirinya.

Tenten menaruh tasnya dan duduk, "Pagi," jawabnya lemas.

"Hey, ada apa?" tanya Shizuka.

"Inilah akibatnya jika kau selalu menunda tugas Anko-_sensei_…"

Shizuka tertawa, yang langsung diiringi bunyi nyaring bel.

"Aku akan menunggumu, jangan lupa," ingat gadis itu padanya.

Tenten mengangguk ragu, entah mengapa ia belum siap jika Shizuka mengetahui sesuatu. Jika ia harus membagi rahasinya dan Neji tentang surat itu. Terlebih lagi, Tenten tidak siap jika Shizuka harus terlibat masalah yang mungkin berbahaya…

…

Di akhir pelajaran, Neji menjemput Tenten di depan kelasnya. Kali ini mereka tahu mereka apa yang harus dilakukan di langkah selanjutnya. Ikatan batin mereka anehnya sangat kuat, meski tidak ada hubungan apapun di antara keduanya, sampai saat ini… kecuali ikatan pertemanan. Bahkan, mereka sudah tahu kalau masing-masing mempunyai rencana yang sama.

"Hey, ada apa dengan matamu?" tanya Neji.

"Kau tahu, tugas Anko-_sensei_ sangat banyak," jawab Tenten.

"Tapi kau yang selalu menundanya."

"Ya, ya, aku tahu."

Mereka sudah melewati aula sekolah sekarang. Tepat di sebelah bangunan KHS yang besar, asrama sudah menjulang tinggi. Lambang Konoha High School terlihat di asrama itu, mungkin jika bukan orang disekitar sini yang melihatnya, mereka akan mengira itu adalah hotel mewah.

"Kau sudah tahu yang mana saja teman Ayane kan?" tanya Tenten.

"Serahkan padaku," jawab Neji.

Tenten mengikuti Neji dibelakangnya, yang sepertinya masih akan menaiki 2 lantai lagi. Gadis itu terhuyung, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menahan kantuk. Di koridor, mereka berpapasan dengan seorang murid laki-laki dan seorang perempuan, dengan buku di tangan mereka. Tidak salah lagi, mereka akan mengerjakan tugas bersama. Neji menghentikan langkahnya, sementara Tenten yang berada dibelakang, langsung menubruknya karena memperhatikan 2 murid tadi.

"Untuk apa kau menghentikan langkah tiba-tiba!" tegur Tenten.

"Bodoh, itu mereka," kata Neji, menunjuk dua murid tadi yang menghilang di belokan dan langsung mengejarnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghentikan mereka dari tadi?" tanya Tenten.

"Sulit menghapalkan wajah 30 murid sekaligus, kau tahu?"

Untunglah kedua murid itu berhenti. Mungkin karena suara-suara berisik yang dibuat Neji dan Tenten.

"Ah, maaf, apa kalian teman sekelas Ayane?" tanya Tenten.

"Ya," jawab si anak perempuan.

"Kami ingin menanyakan sesuatu tentang Ayane," kata Neji.

"Memangnya untuk apa?" tanya yang satu lagi.

"Sebelum itu, bisakah kalian bawa kami ke tempat yang sepi?" tanya Neji.

"Ok, kamarku ada di sebelah sana," jawabnya sedikit bingung.

…

Begitu pintu ditutup, mata Neji langsung menatap Tenten. Dan Tenten mengartikannya sebagai pandangan 'Tolong cari alasan yang masuk akal.'

"Jadi, sebenarnya untuk apa menanyakan Ayane?"

"Kami…" kata Neji, mencari alasan selogis mungkin.

"Kami akan mengadakan drama untuk festival sekolah. Dan jika Ayane mau, dia akan berperan sebagai sosok misteriusnya," jawab Tenten.

"Wah begitu ya, jadi apa yang mau kalian tanyakan?" tanya gadis itu ceria.

"Kami ingin tahu seperti apa Ayane itu," kata Tenten. Bersyukur karena penjelasannya sepertinya masuk akal.

"Maaf, tapi kami tidak tahu terlalu banyak tentang Ayane, tidak juga teman sekelas kami, karena tidak ada murid yang dekat dengannya. Yang kami tahu, Ayane itu sangat misterius, kami bahkan tidak tahu nomor kamarnya. Dia selalu tiba-tiba menghilang sebelum kami semua menyadarinya…"

"Ya, dan di kelas kami beredar gosip kalau Ayane bisa melihat masa depan. Dan katanya Ayane mempunyai web yang bisa meramalkan seseorang. Tapi, kami tidak tertarik padanya."

"Itu cukup aneh. Kau tahu alamat webnya?" tanya Neji, mencoba mengeruk lebih dalam lagi.

"Ya, biar aku tuliskan," jawabya dan menuliskan alamat pada kertas kecil.

"Wah, terimakasih banyak," kata Tenten.

…

"Kerja yang bagus," kata Neji pada Tenten. Mereka sudah kembali ke sekolah, berniat segera mendapatkan informasi.

"Haha… hanya itu yang terlintas di pikiranku."

"Neji! Tenten!" teriak Naruto menghampiri mereka. "Kami sudah menempel pamlfet, dan undangan untuk warga sekitar dan sekolah lain sedang disebar hari ini."

"Bagus, terimakasih Naruto, terus lanjutkan sementara aku tidak ada," kata Neji.

"Tapi, kalian sebenarnya sedang melakukan apa?" sirat di mata Naruto menyatakan kalau pemuda itu bertanya hal serius.

"Maaf, tapi kami tidak bisa memberi tahumu," jawab Tenten.

"Aku harus tahu, aku wakil ketua OSIS disini!"

"Kami sedang melakukan tugas yang penting. Tapi kau lebih baik tidak tahu," kata Neji dingin.

Suasana begitu hening. Tenten bisa melihat kalau Naruto memberikan tatapan sinis pada Neji. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Semuanya harus tetap jadi rahasia. Hanya saja, yang Tenten takutkan adalah, apa yang harus ia lakukan jika mereka bertengkar?

Tapi Neji langsung melangkah menjauh dari Naruto, meninggalkannya. Tidak ada yang bisa Tenten lakukan lagi selain mengejar Neji.

"Kau bodoh!" teriakan Naruto sampai di telinga mereka. Tapi Neji mengacuhkannya.

"Neji…?" tanya Tenten.

"Jangan pedulikan dia."

…

Tersedia laptop di R. OSIS, dan tentu saja disana kosong. Pintu berdecit keras saat Tenten membukanya. Benar-benar sepi…

Neji mendudukkan diri di depan laptop dan mulai mengetikkan alamat web Ayane.

"Semoga kita mendapat banyak informasi disini," kata Neji.

"Ya," balas Tenten yang duduk disebelahnya, ia menyedekapkan tangannya dan menaruh kepalanya yang sudah lunglai. Tak kuasa menahan kantuk…

….

Tenten terbangun dari tidur singkatnya, dan menyadari sesuatu yang lembut menyelimutinya. Jas Neji, seketika rona pink menghiasi wajahnya… dan, dimana pemuda itu sekarang?

"Kau sudah bangun," kata Neji menatap jendela.

"Ma-maaf, aku ketiduran… bagaimana?" tanya Tenten.

"Web itu sudah dihapus 1 bulan yang lalu," jawab Neji. "Tapi, itu tidak penting lagi. Shikamaru menemukan Ino pingsan di koridor asrama, dengan surat kosong itu."

"Apa? Ino… yang selanjutnya?"

"Ya, lalu…" Neji membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Tenten. "Shizuka.."

"Shizuka! Aku lupa! Jam berapa sekarang? Aku berjanji bertemu dengannya di perpustakaan. Apa dia masih menungguku? Aku harus pergi!" Tapi Neji mencengkeram tangan gadis itu.

"Dia, korban kedua hari ini…"

Jantung Tenten seolah melompat, ia terdiam beberapa saat, "Kau.. bohong kan?" tanyanya.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong padamu?"

"I-ini, ini salahku, Ini salahku! Harusnya aku langsung menemuinya," katanya terpaku. "Ini salahku…"

"Ini bukan salahmu, kita tidak tahu ini akan terjadi," kata Neji lembut. Meskipun Tenten tidak menangis, tapi ia tahu gadis itu sangat terluka. Tenten adalah gadis yang kuat, Neji tahu itu...

Melihat sikap kaku gadis itu, Neji mendekap Tenten dalam pelukannya.

"Jika aku menemuinya lebih dulu, ini tidak akan… terjadi…" bisik Tenten.

Neji mempererat pelukannya dan merasakan air mata Tenten di dadanya.

"Ayane…"

"Pasti, kita akan menemukan Ayane," jawab Neji.

* * *

Akhirnya ulangan beres juga!

Semoga hasilnya bagus...

Dan akhirnya Blank Letter udah nyampe chapter 4!

Terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya Mizu sampaikan!

Tunggu chapter berikutnya ya!


	5. Konoha High School History

**Blank Letter**

By : Mizu Kanata

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kisimoto

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Konoha High School History  
**

Di luar, cuaca gelap sudah menyelimuti seluruh kota, menandakan hari sudah malam, lebih tepatnya, tengah malam. Gadis itu hanya terduduk diam, matanya menatap lurus wajah tidur gadis di hadapannya.

"Ini salahku, aku akan menebusnya…" Suara itu berkata lirih.

Tenten memejamkan mata, kejadian hari ini sungguh seperti mimpi, mimpi buruk. Neji sudah membujuknya kembali ke asrama tadi, tapi ia menolak. Tenten tidak akan membiarkan Shizuka sendirian, apalagi semua ini salahnya. Dan sekarang ia benar-benar mengerti apa yang dirasakan Ino saat itu, tapi gadis itu juga menjadi korban…

Tenten menyadari ini semua memang mimpi buruk. Dan sayangnya ini bukan mimpi, tapi kenyataan. Ayane, gadis misterius itu juga sepertinya terlibat, kemungkinan terbesar adalah, ia dalang dibalik jatuhnya 6 korban siswi KHS. Kenyataan yang benar-benar buruk.

Rasa lelah tiba-tiba menyergapi Tenten, gadis itu terantuk. Seolah berada di antara mimpi dan nyata, suara Shizuka memenuhi benaknya…

_" … kau bisa menemaniku ke perpustakaan sekolah? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kucari."_

" … _sepulang OSIS temui aku di perpustakaan besok, ada hal sangat penting yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."_

_"Aku akan menunggumu, jangan lupa."_

Perpustakaan… ada yang ingin Shizuka cari disana, ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan Shizuka disana, dan Shizuka… menunggunya, perpustakaan… Ya, perpustakaan…

Tenten membuka mata sepenuhnya, "Perpustakaan! Aku harus kesana."

Sebelum menutup pintu kamar Shizuka, Tenten menatap gadis itu sekali lagi, yang tentunya tidak balas menatapnya. "Kau selalu memintaku untuk datang, maafkan aku… Tapi mungkin sekarang belum terlambat."

…

Suasana malam hari seperti ini rasanya menakutkan juga, tapi Tenten terus berjalan, merapatkan tubuhnya dari udara dingin, dan sama sekali tidak mempedulikan rasa lelahnya. Tapi, untung saja rumah sakit tidak terlalu jauh, hanya 5 gedung besar dan 1 belokan lagi, ia akan sampai.

Tanpa pakaian tebal atau jaket, gadis itu memeluk tubuhnya rapat-rapat, yang sedikit menggigil dalam seragamnya. Udara malam ini begitu dingin, Tenten bisa merasakan uap dari nafasnya di keheningan yang terasa sangat mencekam, ditambah kelamnya langit yang menaungi. Baru saja ia melewati satu gedung, tapi Tenten seolah sudah berjalan 1 tahun lamanya.

Tidak ingin membuang waktu, gadis itu berlari, berusaha tidak mengeraskan langkahnya. Bisa gawat jika ada orang yang tahu, mungkin mereka akan melaporkannya ke polisi karena kabur dari rumah, dan menyuruhnya untuk menelepon orang tua. Tapi, itu tidak akan terjadi, tentu saja, Tenten tidak mempunyai orang tua, dan tidak akan ada orang yang akan mencemaskannya.

"Uh… sial!" gumam Tenten, mendapati gerbang sekolahnya terkunci, dan tentu saja terlalu tinggi, sangat tinggi untuk dipanjat.

Matanya yang tajam mengamati keadaan sekeliling, mencari cara untuk masuk. Di sebelah gerbang, tembok yang sedikit lebih rendah mengelilingi KHS. Tapi, tembok tidak mempunyai pijakan. Dan, apa lagi yang ada disana? Pohon!

Gadis itu menaikkan kakinya pada pohon, dan mulai memanjat. Akhirnya, Tenten sampai pada sebuah cabang yang cukup besar, menjaga keseimbangannya agar tidak jatuh. Ia merangkak sedikit lagi dan sampai di tembok. Lalu, melompat dengan hati-hati menuju tanah.

Tenten kembali berjalan, melewati lorong-lorong gelap KHS tanpa satupun penerangan. Cahaya bulan hanya menembus sedikit bagian KHS. Tenten menggebrak pintu besar perpustakaan, dan lega mendapatinya tidak dikunci.

Kegelapan kembali menyelimuti saat Tenten memasuki perpustakaan. Gadis itu berhenti mendadak, langkah kaki… mengikutinya. Karena perpustakaan berada di ujung sekolah, sinar bulan tidak dapat menembus ke sini. Nafas gadis itu tercekat, ia bisa merasakan, ada orang lain di pintu. Tanpa suara, Tenten mengambil buku terdekat yang bisa ia raih.

Langkah kaki itu terdengar mendekat, dan Tenten segera melemparkan buku itu. Lalu mendengar buku terjatuh setelah menghantam sesuatu, menandakan kalau lemparannya tepat sasaran.

"Aduh… Hey! Hey! Tenanglah, ini aku," orang itu menyalakan senter, menyinari dirinya sendiri, lalu mengarahkannya pada Tenten.

"Ka-kau membuatku kaget! Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Tenten mengelus dadanya.

"Aku melihatmu dari jendela asrama," jawab Neji. "Untuk apa kau datang kesini?" tanyanya.

"Ada sesuatu… yang ingin Shizuka tunjukkan padaku di perpustakaan. Tapi aku tidak tahu…" jawab Tenten muram.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita periksa kunjungan terakhir Shizuka," kata Neji.

Dan Tenten menatapnya dengan tatapan 'Terimakasih, kau sungguh membantu,' ia memang tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu.

Karena sulit sekali menemukan sakelar lampu di ruangan yang luas itu. Akhirnya mereka menelusuri buku tamu dengan cahaya senter yang sedikit buram.

"Ini. Ini dia!" sahut Tenten, menunjuk tulisan tangan Shizuka yang rapi.

"Setidaknya, kita tidak harus mencari di seluruh lorong. Shizuka mengunjungi lorong K," kata Neji.

Mungkin kalian akan kaget, tapi perpustakaan Konoha High School adalah perpustakaan terlengkap di Konoha. Seluruh lorong ditandai dengan huruf awal buku. Dan itu berarti lorong K adalah lorong berisi buku yang judulnya dimulai dengan huruf K.

Tenten ragu sejenak, karena ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang ingin ditunjukkan Shizuka. Jika buku, itu akan mustahil karena ada banyak sekali buku di setiap lorong.

Gadis itu menghela nafas, sepertinya ini akan sia-sia…

"Tidak… di buku sebanyak ini," kata Tenten.

"Mungkin, kita bisa menemukan sesuatu," Neji menyenteri seluruh lorong K sedikit demi sedikit.

Tenten merasa akan menyerah, ini… terlalu sulit. Tapi, gadis itu kembali teringat kalau semua yang terjadi pada Shizuka adalah salahnya. Dan bagaimanapun juga Tenten harus mengembalikan temannya itu seperti semula. Bukan hanya Shizuka, tapi semua orang, yang sudah menjadi korban…

"Tadi aku melihat sesuatu, tolong senteri bagian itu lagi," kata Tenten.

Senter menyinari bagian punggung buku di rak ke-lima. Gadis itu menahan nafasnya, semua buku tersusun rapi disini. Tapi, buku itu sedikit menonjol ke depan. Ia tetap bergeming, tangan Neji melewati bahunya dan mengambil buku itu.

"Konoha High School History," Neji membaca judul buku itu. "Ini sejarah tentang sekolah kita."

"Tapi Neji, aku tidak yakin itu yang ingin ditunjukkan Shizuka padaku," kata Tenten.

"Aku yakin Shizuka ingin menunjukkan buku ini. Dia tahu kau menyimpan sesuatu, rahasia… yang hanya kita berdua yang tahu. Karena itu, dia ingin membantumu dengan buku ini."

Alasan itu cukup masuk akal, memang…

"Mungkin ya, mungkin tidak. Tapi aku akan percaya sementara waktu." Tenten tersenyum.

Neji masih menekuni buku itu, meraba sampulnya yang keras dan tanpa ilustrasi. Tidak seperti buku lainnya… "Lihat, penulis buku ini, Jiraiya-_sama_ dan Tsunade-_sama_."

"Wah, aneh sekali, mantan kepala sekolah dan kepala sekolah yang membuat buku sejarahnya sendiri," kata Tenten, mengambil buku itu, dan membolak-balik halamannya.

Neji memerhatikan gadis itu, raut wajah Tenten terlihat sangat kelelahan. Tubuhnya yang mungil sedikit bergetar. Ya, tentu, sudah 2 hari ia tidak tidur, dan Neji tidak tahu bagaimana cara Tenten sampai ke sini.

Sebenarnya Neji sama sekali tidak melihat Tenten di jendela asrama. Ia sudah bisa menebak, Tenten akan mencari sesuatu. Karena Neji tahu, gadis itu tidak akan berdiam diri. Neji melihatnya saat menyusuri lorong dan segera mengikutinya.

"Ayo, kembali ke asrama. Aku akan menyelediki buku ini," Neji kembali mengambil buku itu dari tangan Tenten.

"Hey, apa maksudmu! Aku juga akan menyedikinya. Bukan hanya kau," tegas Tenten.

"Aku akan memberi tahumu jika aku menemukan informasi. Tapi, untuk sekarang, kau harus beristirahat," kata Neji.

Tenten terdiam, ia memang merasa sangat lelah, dan tanpa penolakan lagi gadis itu mengangguk pelan, "Aku akan bergabung denganmu besok."

Tenten menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur, seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit dan kedinginan, dan sangat sangat lelah. Seberapa pentingnya masalah ini, Neji benar, ia harus istirahat, sejenak…

…

Saat berjalan bersama murid lainnya menuju sekolah, Tenten merasa benar-benar kesepian. Biasanya, Shizuka selalu menemaninya…

"Ikut aku! Ini sangat penting!" Neji menarik tangan Tenten dari kerumunan.

"Apa? Jadi buku itu menyimpan sesuatu?" tanya Tenten cepat.

"Ya," jawab Neji serius. "Dengar, kita terlibat dalam kasus yang sangat berbahaya."

* * *

Mungkin ini fic terakhir sebelum liburan.

Tunggu chap. berikutnya!


	6. The Truth

**Blank Letter**

By : Mizu Kanata

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kisimoto

A/N : 1. Maaf! hampir telat 3 minggu, hehe... Bener-bener keburu liburan.

2. Sedikit penjelasan untuk chapter ini. Memang ini ada di zaman modern, tapi tidak semua orang disini bisa jurus ninja, lagipula ini flashback 10 tahun yang lalu, dan latar tempatnya di Konoha, jadi sebagian orang masih tertarik dengan ilmu ini.

* * *

**Chapter 6 : The Truth  
**

"Apa? Jadi buku itu menyimpan sesuatu?" tanya Tenten cepat.

"Dengar, kita terlibat dalam kasus yang sangat berbahaya."

…

Bel sekolah baru saja berbunyi, saat semua murid berlari menuju kelasnya, Neji dan Tenten malah sebaliknya. Mereka berlari menuju halaman belakang sekolah yang sepi, tidak mau mengambil resiko informasi berbahaya ini jatuh ke tangan siapapun.

"Kau tahu siapa pendiri sekolah kita?" tanya Neji.

"Ya, itu… Jiraiya dan Tsunade-_sama_."

"Masih ada satu lagi, orang itu Orochimaru."

"Oh, ayolah, apa hubungannya dengan semua ini?" tanya Tenten.

"Akan kujelaskan dari awal. Diam dan dengarkan." Mata lavender Neji yang biasanya tenang dan tanpa ekspresi, sekarang berbubah menjadi tegang. Dan Tenten segera mengerti, ini bisa jadi sangat buruk.

"10 tahun yang lalu, sekolah kita didirikan, tentunya tidak sebesar sekarang. Jiraiya, Tsunade, dan Ororchimaru termasuk orang yang menguasai jurus ninja. Tapi, Orochimaru tertarik pada jurus hitam, jurus terlarang. Jurus itu dipraktekkan pada murid-murid, dan banyak murid yang kehilangan nyawanya…"

…

_"Murid kita menjadi korban lagi!" seru Jiraiya geram._

_"Apa maunya si Orochimaru itu? Kita tidak bisa membiarkannya!" balas Tsunade._

_Di balik pintu salah satu kelas, suara tawa mengerikan memecah keheningan. Seorang murid memegang jantungnya, seolah takut akan segera kehilangannya. Tapi, memang itulah yang akan terjadi…_

_"Mati kau!"_

_'Brak!' Pintu terbuka._

_"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?" Jiraiya masuk dan segera menyingkirkan anak itu dari hadapan Orochimaru._

_"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Tsunade, suaranya yang sedingin es terdengar seolah akan membunuh._

_Orochimaru membalasnya dengan senyum sinis, "Kau sudah tahu! Kalian berdua sudah tahu! Aku ingin kekuatanku sempurna! Jangan coba-coba halangi aku."_

_Seekor ular besar yang entah datang dari mana, tiba-tiba melilit Tsunade. Tapi, wanita itu berhasil meraih katananya dan menebas ular itu. _

_Jiraiya segera bergabung dan langsung menyerang Orochimaru. Sebuah bayangan hitam yang tiba-tiba muncul menahan serangannya, melindungi Orochimaru dan menghempaskan Jiraiya._

_"Bodoh, kalian akan kalah," tangan kurus Orochimaru menirukan sedang mencekik seseorang, dan senyum menyeramkan terpampang di wajahnya. Seketika, ular besar tadi melilit leher Jiraiya._

_Orochimaru mengibaskan tangannya._

_"Akh!" Dan buntut ular itu menghantam perut Tsunade. Cairan merah kental langsung mengalir di bibirnya. Ia memalingkan wajah dan menatap wajah membeku anak di hadapannya. "Pergi!" Anak itupun melesat._

_Jiraiya yang berhasil melepaskan diri, kembali menormalkan nafasnya. Lalu, ia membentuk jutsu dan berusaha menyegel ular itu. _

"_Kau tak kan bisa menyegel Manda," kata Orochimaru._

_Ular bernama Manda itu mendesis._

_Tsunade bergerak maju dengan tertatih, begitu pula ular itu, darah merah kental masih mengalir dari ujung mulutnya. Orochimaru diam memerhatikan, tahu bahwa Tsunade tak akan bisa melawan ularnya. Manda menjulurkan bisanya, tapi dengan gerakan cepat dan tanpa diduga, Tsunade melepas kalungnya. Menancapkannya tepat di kedua mata ular itu. Kristal yang tertancap itu berpendar, dan cahaya biru menyelimuti ular itu._

_Orochimaru terlihat sedikit terkejut, Manda tidak bereaksi pada perintahnya, ular itu tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Akhirnya ia membangkitkan 13 ular yang sedikit lebih kecil. Tsunade melemparkan tatapan pada Jiraiya._

_Pria itu duduk bersila, membuat segel besar untuk Manda. Sementara itu, Tsunade menahan ular yang menghampiri Jiraiya. Dan rupanya, kali ini ular-ular itu tidak sekuat Manda. Dengan sekali tebasan, katananya berucucuran darah, dan ular demi ularpun mati._

"_Sudah kubilang, kalian akan kalah." Bayangan hitam kembali menyerang Tsunade, dan wanita itu tersungkur di depan pintu._

_Lagi, bayangan hitam itu melesat menghampiri Jiraiya, tapi ia membuka matanya."Kau lambat, Orochimaru!"_

_Manda membuka matanya dan melilit tubuh Orochimaru. Bayangan hitam seketika lenyap, Orochimaru tidak bisa melawan Manda, ular ciptaannya sendiri. Ular besar itu sekarang diam tidak bergerak, dan matanya tertutup._

"_Tidak! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Orochimaru._

"_Mengirimmu ke penjara, bersama para penjagamu." Tangan Jiraiya membentuk segel, dan seketika, Orochimaru bersama ular-ularnya menghilang, tidak meninggalkan bekas satupun._

…

Penjelasan Neji berakhir, tapi mata mereka masih menatap dalam satu sama lain.

"Jadi, orang yang selama ini mengintai sekolah kita," Neji memulai.

"Adalah siapapun orang yang ingin melepas segel Orochimaru," Tenten melanjutkan.

"Ya."

"Lalu, apa orang itu Ayane?" tanya Tenten.

"Kita belum tahu, tapi pasti ada yang terjadi pada Tsunade-_sama_," jawab Neji.

Tenten mengangguk, kata lainnya adalah, berita tentang Tsunade yang selama ini menjalankan tugas adalah kebohongan besar. Dan siapapun orang yang mengintai KHS, adalah orang yang ingin membalaskan dendam Orochimaru.

…

Dari jendela, murid-murid menatap heran pada wajah tegang Neji dan Tenten yang melewati lorong kelas mereka. Sontak, guru yang sedang mengajarpun mengikuti tatapan para murid.

"Jam pelajaran sudah dimulai, kembali ke kelas kalian!" kata Anko-_sensei_ setelah membuka pintu. "Atau kalian akan kuhukum!"

Langkah mereka terhenti, tanpa membalikkan tubuh atau menatap Anko. Neji berbisik, "Lari!"

Teriakan Anko-_sensei_ perlahan lenyap, mereka menambah kecepatan saat kembali melewati kelas-kelas. Lari dan terus berlari. Nafas mereka memburu dan tidak teratur. Tidak ada waktu lagi, sebelum seluruh KHS menjadi korban.

"Shizune-_sensei_!" teriak Tenten sambil menggedor pintu.

"Apa yang terjadi? Jam pelajaran sudah berlangsung!" kata Shizune.

Neji mengeluarkan buku perpustakaan dari tasnya, menunjukkannya pada Shizune-_sensei_, sebuah buku yang menyimpan rahasia KHS…

"Kami sudah tahu semuanya!" kata Neji.

Wajah Shizune memucat dan matanya melebar, "Cepat masuk!"

Pintu segera dikunci begitu mereka masuk.

"Apa yang terjadi… pada KHS?" tanya Tenten.

Shizune masih terdiam, matanya menyapu seluruh ruangan. Seolah mencari-cari kamera tersembunyi atau alat perekam. Ia menutup tirai jendela satu-satunya di ruangan itu, menatap mata mereka.

"Sebelum itu, tolong jelaskan padaku dari mana kalian bisa tahu tentang ini," kata Shizune dengan suara pelan.

"Kami menemukan kertas di setiap tangan murid perempuan yang menjadi korban. Dan Shizuka menuntun kami pada buku itu," jelas Neji.

Dibakar rasa marah dan ingin tahu, Tenten mendesak, "Kenapa kalian merahasiakan semua ini? Tidak pernah ada murid yang tahu, kalau sekolah ini didirikan oleh 3 orang, tidak pernah ada yang tahu kalau mereka menguasai jurus ninja, tidak pernah ad-"

"Tidakkah kau mengerti? Ini terlalu berbahaya…" potong Shizune. "10 tahun yang lalu, aku dan Kakashi adalah murid KHS. Karena sekolah ini baru didirikan, kami masih terdiri dari satu angkatan. Setelah Orochimaru disegel, Jiraiya menghapus ingatan kami tentang Orochimaru. Tapi mereka membuat satu buku untuk berjaga-jaga, buku yang menuntun kalian kesini."

"Kenapa kau masih ingat semuanya? Jika ingatanmu dihapus?" tanya Neji.

"Ingatan kami tidak dihapus, hanya aku dan Kakashi." Shizune menutup matanya, kembali ke kejadian masa lalu.

"Seperti kalian, kamilah yang pertama kali tahu kalau Orochimaru membunuh satu per satu murid. Setelah menghapus ingatan semua murid, Jiraiya bertanya pada kami, apakah kami juga ingin menghapus ingatan itu. Dan jawaban kami tidak, kami ingin melindungi KHS, karena…"

Shizune menundukkan kepalanya, "Satu murid mengikuti jejak Orochimaru, dan menghilang sebelum ingatanya dihapus."

"Jadi, Kakashi-_sensei_?"

"Ya, Kakashi sedang mencari Jiraiya untuk menghentikan ini."

"Dan, siapa, murid yang berhasil lolos itu?" tanya Tenten lagi, "Apa itu Ayane?"

Shizune mengangkat wajahnya menatap Tenten. "Dari mana kalian bisa menyangka itu Ayane? Tentu bukan..." katanya, seolah tidak ingin nama itu disebutkan. "Orang itu menangkap Tsunade-_sama_."

"Jadi siapa orang itu?" tanya Neji.

"Berjanjilah jangan beritahu siapapun. Semakin banyak orang yang tahu, KHS semakin terancam," Shizune menatap mereka dengan serius.

"Kami berjanji," Neji meyakinkan.

"Keadaan sudah sangat gawat, aku dan Kakashi tidak dapat menahan orang itu. Guru baru itu adalah orangnya, maafkan aku merahasiakan orang itu sebelumnya… Kami selalu berusaha menyembunyikan sejarah kelam ini, mungkin ini kesalahan terbesarku, memberi tahu kalian…"

Bel dalam kepala Tenten berdering, orang yang selama ini dicurigainya… ternyata memang dia, Kabuto!

"Kami akan melindungi rahasia ini, dan mungkin…" kata Neji.

Tidak ada jalan lagi untuk mundur, mereka sudah melangkah terlalu jauh, "Kami akan membantu."

* * *

Dan juga, maaf sudah membuat pembaca bingung!

Mungkin kalian ngerasa chap.1 nggak penting, tapi sebenernya itu yang paling penting!

Hehe...


	7. Cooperation?

**Blank Letter**

By : Mizu Kanata

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kisimoto

A/N : Maaf! lagi-lagi telat...

* * *

**Chapter 7 : Cooperation?  
**

"Kami akan membantu."

Raut wajah Shizune yang semula khawatir berubah menjadi kaget, "Tidak, tidak, tentu saja tidak. Yang bisa kita lakukan hanya menunggu Kakashi dan Jiraiya kembali."

"Tapi Shizune-_sensei_, pasti ada yang bisa kami lakukan," kata Tenten.

"Kau selalu berpikir pendek, Tenten. Ini bukan mainan, ini bukan sebuah teka-teki biasa. Jika orang itu tahu kalian orang baru yang memegang rahasianya, nyawa kalian akan dipertaruhkan. Kau mengerti?" Suara Shizune terdengar begitu nyaring di ruangan yang serba tertutup ini.

"Aku mengerti! Segala pekerjaan pasti beresiko! Tapi setidaknya aku akan mencoba, karena rasa takut tidak akan membuatku menyerah begitu saja." Mata cokelat Tenten menatap lurus mata Shizune. Gadis itu bangkit dan melangkah ke pintu.

"Bisa tolong kau buka?" tanya Tenten, teringat pintu itu masih dikunci.

"Maafkan kami, _sensei_! Tapi kami akan berusaha tidak membahayakan diri sendiri," kata Neji.

Shizune terlihat akan mencegah mereka, tapi ia langsung menatap mereka berdua dan berkata, "Tolong, berhati-hatilah, dan jaga rapat-rapat rahasia ini."

…

Pagi ini begitu gelap, matahari yang biasanya membuka hari dengan sinar hangatnya, kini bersembunyi di balik awan hitam. Dan kegembiraan seolah lenyap di dunia ini, yang ada hanya pemandangan kosong yang sunyi senyap.

"Apa aku keterlaluan tadi?" tanya Tenten, memeluk kedua lututnya. Angin berhembus di atap sekolah dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Aku tahu, kau terbawa emosi. Sudahlah, tapi apa yang akan kita lakukan? Kita tidak bisa bertemu guru aneh itu tanpa persiapan apapun, kita tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya."

"Jadi, Neji, kau menyerah juga?"

"Bukan begitu, tapi kita sama sekali tidak punya rencana."

"Aku tahu kau tidak percaya padaku! Aku akan mencari cara sendiri!" teriak Tenten memecah keheningan. Bahkan gadis itu kaget ia berkata begitu, Tenten merasa benar-benar dipusingkan akan misteri ini. Ia ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri semuanya.

"Hey, aku percaya padamu. Hanya saja…"

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanpa disadari, seseorang tiba-tiba muncul dari tangga. Seorang gadis dengan mata biru kelam yang tertuju pada mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Jam pelajaran belum berakhir," kata Neji.

"Aku baru dari toilet, dan melihat kalian di undakan." Nada bicara gadis itu sangat datar, dan wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspesi apapun. "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

"Tidak. Kami hanya baru bertemu Shizu-" Tangan Neji segera membekap mulut Tenten.

"Tidak ada, kami tidak melakukan apapun... Ayane," jawab Neji.

"Oh, baiklah… aku akan kembali," kata gadis itu menuruni tangga.

Neji melepaskan tangannya dan berbisik, "Bagus, kau pikir kau bisa sendiri, bagaimana jadinya kalau tidak ada aku tadi?"

"Maaf… aku, pikiranku kosong," kata Tenten memegang kepalanya.

"Ten, jangan kau pikir aku akan meninggalkanmu…"

"Ma-maafkan aku…" Tenten memalingkan wajahnya, tidak berani menatap Neji sementara rona merah menjalar di pipinya.

Hening…

"Eh, Neji? A-a-apa ini?"

Selembar kertas yang dilipat, terdampar begitu saja di dekat tangga. Neji menghampirinya dan berlutut disamping Tenten, "Lihat, ada tulisan di dalamnya,"

_Aku tahu, kalian mengetahui sesuatu._

_Dulu, kakekku mempelajari sedikit tentang ninja, dan aku belajar darinya._

_Dari itu, aku tahu kalau surat-surat kosong itu adalah bagian jurus hitam._

_Mungkin kalian sempat curiga padaku, tapi itu salah besar._

_Dan aku juga mencurigai orang yang sama dengan kalian._

_Walau aku belum mengerti kaitan semua ini dengan jelas._

_Temui aku jam 3 sore di halaman belakang sekolah._

_Mungkin kita bisa sedikit bekerja sama._

Tulisan rapi di surat itu terus berputar di kepala Tenten. Memang, tidak tertera nama pengirim surat di sana. Tapi, tidak salah lagi, dan ini sudah jelas, kalau pengirim surat itu adalah Ayane.

"Bagaimana dia tahu kalau kita pernah mencurigainya?" tanya Tenten.

"Aku tidak mengerti, tapi dia juga tahu siapa orang yang kita incar sekarang," balas Neji.

"Jadi, apa kita akan mengikuti permintaannya?"

"Ya, kelihatannya dia punya informasi yang tidak kita ketahui. Tapi, jangan beritahu dia apapun tentang kaitan semua ini. Bagaimanapun, kita sudah berjanji menutup rapat rahasia ini," jawab Neji.

"Ok." Tenten mengangguk. "Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang? Kita tidak mungkin masuk kelas, sepertinya banyak guru yang tahu kita bolos, kita hanya akan dimarahi."

"Kendali KHS ada di tangan Shizune-_sensei_, dan dia tahu apa yang kita lakukan." Neji tersenyum, menjulurkan tangannya pada Tenten. "Ayo, sedikit menjelajah, kita cari sesuatu yang ganjil."

…

Karena tidak mungkin menjelajahi lorong kelas, tempat pertama yang mereka datangi adalah lapangan. Seperti sekolah lainnya, KHS memiliki 2 lapangan yang berhimpitam, lapangan basket dan lapangan voli yang sekaligus dipakai lapangan sepak bola. Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi, untunglah pagi ini tidak ada jam pelajaran olahraga. Mereka mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru lapangan, tapi tidak ada hal yang ganjil.

Mereka langsung beralih, tempat kedua, halaman depan KHS.

"Disini juga tidak ada apa-apa," kata Tenten. "Ayo ke tempat lain."

Tidak ada jawaban.

Gadis itu berbalik, "Neji?" Beberapa saat lalu, pemuda itu berdiri di sana. Tapi… kepanikan langsung menyergap Tenten.

"Ten! Cepat kesini, aku menemukan sesuatu." Suara itu... Tenten menghela nafasnya, akhir-akhir ini gadis itu selalu panik, 'Ayolah… tenang,' bisik Tenten menguasai dirinya.

Tidak jauh dari sana, Tenten menemukan Neji di sebuah semak hijau. Dan benda putih di sisinya, terlihat sangat mencolok, kontras warna yang mengerikan. Karena benda itu, tidak salah lagi…

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin ini surat biasa, tapi mungkin saja-"

"Kita harus melenyapkannya. Ini surat biasa atau bukan, tidak ada murid tergeletak di sekitar sini. Mungkin kita bisa mencegah 1 satu korban jatuh," kata Tenten.

"Kau sudah mengerti. Kau benar, itu yang kumaksud," kata Neji.

Tapi, sebelum Tenten meraih surat itu, "Biar aku saja, selama ini semua korban selalu perempuan, gawat kalau kau juga kena." Neji menyentuh surat itu dan merobeknya.

Dua remaja itu terpaku, bayangan hitam seperti merembes dari surat itu, dan kemudian menghilang, lenyap begitu saja.

"A-aku rasa ini memang benar-benar surat itu," kata Tenten terbata.

"Ya, dan Ayane sepertinya mengenal jurus ini," kata Neji.

Tenten membalikkan tubuhnya, "Neji, bukankah itu Naruto dan…" Tunjuk gadis itu sambil menyipitkan mata, di kejauhan Naruto terlihat sedang mengangkat seseorang... rambut biru menguntai di tangan Naruto. Pemuda itu semakin mendekat, Naruto mengangkat Hinata yang… pingsan.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Hinata?" tanya Tenten.

"Ini bukan urusanmu," jawab Naruto dingin. Tenten terperanjat, kemana… Naruto yang biasanya? Naruto yang selalu tersenyum dan melontarkan perkataan yang lucu. Tapi gadis itu sadar, Naruto berubah karena situasi ini.

"Dia sepupuku, kau tahu?" tanya Neji tak kalah dingin.

'Kenapa… mereka berdua jadi seperti ini?' tanya Tenten, merasa sedih melihat dua sahabatnya dalam perang dingin. Ah… semua ini demi melindungi rahasia itu.

"Diam! Kalian tahu apa yang terjadi pada Hinata. Atau mungkin kalian yang merencanakan ini," balas Naruto sambil berlalu.

"Hey! A-apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan, kita punya misi yang lebih penting," kata Neji, mencegah Tenten menyusul Naruto.

"Tapi Neji, Hinata…"

"Aku tahu Naruto akan menjaganya."

Bersamaan, ponsel mereka berdering…

'1 Message, Lee'

'Ten, kau ada di mana? Teman sekelas kita, Himeko pingsan. Teman-teman menemukannya di ruangan klub. Apa kau sudah tahu?'

'1 Message, Shino'

'Yuna dari kelas 1, ditemukan pingsan di R. Guru, Kenapa banyak murid sekolah kita yang pingsan ya? Dan, dengar-dengar selalu ada surat di tangan mereka. Kau tahu sesuatu Neji?'

"3 murid dalam 1 waktu," kata Neji, "Kita tidak bisa menunggu lagi."

"Ya, kita harus menemukan Ayane sebelum bel masuk berbunyi."

…

Setelah itu, mereka menyelinap ke dalam sekolah. Ayane saat ini ada di R. Matematika 2, dan mereka sedang menuju kesana. Tampaknya istirahat berakhir sebentar lagi, sudah ada banyak murid di koridor, dan Ayane tidak terlihat di antaranya.

"Aku akan melihat ke dalam kelas. Kau tunggu disini, siapa tahu dia belum masuk," kata Tenten.

"Ya."

Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya, berbaur dengan beberapa murid yang berjalan menuju R. Matematika 2. Dan akhirnya, Tenten berada di dalam kelas, ia mengedarkan pandangannya, tapi tidak terlihat rambut blue-gray milik Ayane, gadis itu tidak ada disini.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya seseorang.

Itu… anak yang memberikan web yang disebutnya milik Ayane. "Ah, a-aku salah kelas. Ya! Kelasku disebelah," kata Tenten, segera berjalan keluar.

Di pintu, ia masih bisa mendengar anak tadi bergumam, "Dasar bodoh…"

Tenten menghiraukan gumaman itu, ia menatap ke depan dan berpapasan dengan pemilik mata biru kelam yang dicarinya. Gadis itu segera meraih tangan Ayane dan berlari.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ayane.

"Neji, ayo," kata Tenten.

…

"Kalian menculikku, aku kan sudah bilang, jam 3 sore," kata Ayane, tetap dalam intonasi yang datar.

"Maafkan kami, tapi situasi sudah bertambah gawat," kata Tenten.

"9 murid sudah menjadi korban, kita tidak bisa terus menunggu dan membiarkan ini terjadi," timpal Neji.

"Baiklah, lagipula aku tidak peduli aku bolos sekarang."

* * *

Sampai ketemu di chap. 8!

Dan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya.


	8. Hiding Place

**Blank Letter**

By : Mizu Kanata

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kisimoto

* * *

**Chapter 8 : Hiding Place  
**

Daun-daun melayang bebas setelah terlepas dari tangkai rapuhnya, terombang-ambing di udara hingga mencapai tanah. Usaha yang dilakukan daun itu, tentu saja untuk membuat pohon-pohon yang hampir mati itu hidup kembali. Setidaknya pucuk-pucuk daun akan tumbuh saat cuaca membaik. Seolah apapun harus mereka lakukan untuk menjaga pohon itu tetap hidup. Tenten yang memperhatikan hal itu segera menghela napas, pohon itu seolah-olah memberi pesan… kalau sesuatu yang berharga harus kita jaga dengan melakukan apapun. Dan tentu saja, gadis berambut cokelat itu menghubungkannya dengan rahasia ini, yang menyangkut nyawa semua orang di KHS.

Neji dan Tenten menatap Ayane, begipula sebaliknya, merasa tidak yakin apakah mereka bisa bekerja sama, sedikit saja…

"Sebelum kau jelaskan semuanya, aku ingin bertanya padamu," kata Tenten. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kami mencurigaimu saat awal?"

"Aku hanya memata-matai kalian di beberapa waktu. Tapi, saat di atap pagi tadi, aku tahu persis siapa yang kalian bicarakan."

"Ok, dan tentang surat itu? Jelaskan pada kami," tuntut Neji.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti bagaimana pembuatannya, yang jelas , di dalam surat itu ada bayangan, maksudku sejenis awan hitam. Itulah yang membuat mereka pingsan. Hanya saja aku tidak tahu alasan mengapa guru itu melakukan semua ini, pasti ada sesuatu yang diinginkannya," jelas Ayane.

"Dan kenapa kau bisa mencurigainya? Apa kau melihat langsung cara kerja surat itu?" tanya Tenten, mengalihkan perhatian Ayane. Yang dibicarakan gadis itu langsung mengarah ke sana, pada rahasia yang bagaimanapun juga harus mereka jaga.

"Aku tidak melihatnya secara langsung, tapi begitu tahu murid yang pingsan itu membawa secarik kertas, aku langsung mengetahui kalau itu jurus hitam. Dan soal Kab-"

"Tolong, jangan sebut nama itu secara langsung," pinta Neji, karena sepertinya Ayane memang tidak tahu seberapa berbahayanya ini.

"Ya, baiklah. Tapi aku pernah melihatnya bersama surat itu, bukan satu, tapi banyak. Kertas adalah salah satu perantara terbaik dari jurus hitam," kata Ayane. "Bagaimana dengan kalian?"

Pertanyaan itu membalikkan posisi Ayane yang semula diinterogasi. Mereka terdiam, bagaimanapun mereka tidak mengetahui semuanya sendiri, melainkan Shizune yang memberitahu.

"Dia sama misteriusnya denganmu," jawab Tenten asal.

Dahi Ayane mengernyit, betapa mudanya penampilan fisik membuat orang lain curiga. Tapi tampaknya ia tidak terlalu memerhatikan itu, karena bagaimanapun semua itu benar. Dan untuk kali ini saja, ia sangat membutuhkan teman dalam melakukan sesuatu.

"Aku tahu tempat persembunyiannya…" bisiknya pelan.

…

Ketiga remaja itu berhasil menyelinap keluar sekolah tanpa diketahui, sampai saat ini semuanya aman. Neji dan Tenten berjalan berdampingan di belakang Ayane, merasa ragu telah menerima ajakan gadis itu sebelumnya. Saat ini mereka berjalan di sebuah komplek perumahan tua. Hampir seluruh rumah yang mereka lewati terbengkalai, mungkin sudah puluhan tahun sebagian rumah itu tak berpenghuni.

"Kau yakin dia tidak berbohong?" tanya Neji pelan pada Tenten.

"Mungkin…" jawab gadis itu, mengangkat bahunya.

"Kita sampai," kata Ayane tanpa menghiraukan percakapan Neji dan Tenten yang jelas-jelas didengarnya.

"Apa?" Tenten terlihat kaget sekaligus bingung. Di hadapannya berdiri sebuah rumah besar, tampak persis seperti istana tua. Dan gerbang yang menjulang tinggi terlihat benar-benar melindungi rumah itu seperti istana.

"Aku yakin ini tempatnya, dia pernah memasuki rumah ini," kata Ayane. "Tapi kita tidak bisa masuk, gerbangnya… sangat tinggi." Ayane melangkah maju, meraba gembok besi yang begitu berat dan terkunci.

Neji berpiki cepat, memikirkan bagaimana cara membuka gembok itu tanpa mendobraknya. Sementara itu Tenten mendesah jengkel karena tidak ada satupun pepohonan di sana. Padahal mungkin saja mereka bisa memanjat, seperti yang dilakukannya saat menyelinap ke sekolah malam itu. Seketika, pandangan mereka bertemu.

Tanpa persetujuan, Neji mengambil jepit rambut hitam polos yang digunakan Tenten untuk menyangga sebagian rambutnya yang menyembul keluar.

"Hey, apa yang kau…" Neji memasukkan jepit rambut itu ke dalam gembok.

Dengan tenang, ia meraba-raba lubang kunci sebenarnya yang terletak jauh di dalam. Sudut bibir pemuda itu membentuk senyum saat menemukannya, lalu memutarnya dua kali ke arah kanan. Neji terdiam, menunggu apa yang terjadi… dan seperti dugaanya, bunyi _'klik' _yang sangat-sangat pelan mencapai telinganya.

"A-ah, kita berhasil!" seru Tenten.

Gerbang besi berdecit terbuka saat mereka mendorongnya. Begitu kembali menutup gerbang, sekali lagi mereka dibuat terkejut oleh pintu yang tidak terkunci. Dengan sengaja, mereka membiarkan pintu sedikit terbuka, dan membiarkan cahaya minim di rumah itu menerangi mereka.

"Cari informasi," kata Ayane.

Tenten mengedarkan pendangannya dan mengamati keadaan sekitarnya. Ternyata hanya tampak depannya saja yang seperti istana. Di tengah-tengah ruangan ini ada banyak, banyak sekali pintu. "Lihat, ada satu pintu yang terbuka," tunjuknya.

Ayane yang terlihat sangat bersemangat, mendahului mereka menuju ruangan itu. Neji menatap Tenten, dan dari tatapannya, gadis itu dapat memastikan. Bisa saja ini adalah sesuatu yang besar. Jantung Tenten berdegup cepat, kali ini ia benar-benar takut pada apa yang ada dihadapannya.

Di dalam ruangan itu, terdapat sebuah meja kerja dan kursi yang sudah usang. Ayane segera saja membongkar laci, mengobrak-abrik isinya.

"Hey, hati-hati," kata Neji, melihat kertas-kertas berjatuhan begitu saja di lantai.

"Ah, bukankah ini… data murid tahun ini?" tanya Ayane, tangannya memegang sebuah buku tebal. Dan dengan jelas mereka dapat melihat tulisan Konoha High School tertera disana.

Tenten menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Ayane membawa buku itu menuju jendela, membuka sedikit tirainya. Gadis itu segera tersentak, dan berbicara cepat, "Data murid yang sudah menjadi korban dilingkari dengan sebuah pena merah dan disilang."

Keheningan menyergap mereka beberapa saat…

"Sudah cukup, kurasa tidak akan ada lagi informasi yang kita dapat," kata Neji.

"Ya, ayo keluar," ajak Tenten pada Ayane yang masih mematung.

"Dia menyiapkan semuanya matang-matang…" gumam gadis itu, mengembalikan buku dan beberapa lembar kertas pada laci.

…

Tenten menaiki sebuah meja kecil, mengambil kunci pada kusen jendela. Setelah meyakinkan Ayane untuk kembali ke asrama beberapa saat lalu, mereka langsung menuju rumah Tenten. Saat ini mereka memang membutuhkan tempat, selain sekolah…

Baju seragam mereka kini basah kuyup, hujan telah mengantar kepulangan mereka, mengahapus jejak secara alami. Gadis itu segera membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Neji masuk. Suasana rumahnya masih sama, bahkan seluruh letak benda masih sama persis seperti saat Tenten meninggalkannya. Dan itu berarti, Tsunade tidak mengunjungi rumah ini. 2 tahun lalu, semenjak Tenten bersekolah di KHS, Tsunade memberinya rumah ini.

_"Ini tempatmu pulang, kau harus bisa mengurusnya sendiri."_

Dan alasan mengapa Tenten tidak pernah membawa kunci itu adalah… Tsunade akan berkunjung, biasanya saat ia tidak di rumah. Dan itu terbukti jika ada botol bekas sake dan kamarnya yang berantakan. Itulah Tsunade…

"Ada apa?" tanya Neji, membuyarkan lamunan gadis itu.

"Sepertinya, Tsunade-_sama_ tidak pernah kembali ke sini setelah liburan semester lalu," jawab Tenten, menatap Neji yang sama basahnya seperti dirinya. Neji mengangguk mengerti, ya, pemuda itu memang satu-satunya murid KHS yang mengetahui kedekatan Tenten dan Tsunade sejak awal, Neji tahu semuanya.

Tenten mempersilahkan Neji masuk. Dan pemuda itu duduk di kursi ruang tamu kecilnya.

"Sebentar, aku ambil handuk," kata Tenten sambil berlalu.

Gadis itu kembali dengan sebuah handuk besar yang diberikannya untuk Neji, dan handuk kecil untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi, sebenarnya surat kosong itu memang telah diperuntukkan untuk 1 orang saja," kata Neji menarik kesimpulan.

"Ya, dan mungkin, surat itu bereaksi hanya untuk orang yang dituju," pikir Tenten.

Neji berhenti mengeringkan dirinya, memikirkan perkataan Tenten. "Kita butuh lebih banyak petunjuk."

"Kau benar, semuanya masih belum jelas," Tenten melepas sebelah cepolan rambutnya dan mengeringkankannya.

"Guru itu memilih tempat persembunyian yang bagus, sebuah perumahan tua... tempat yang tepat," kata Neji.

"Oh ya, aku lupa, saat aku melihat data itu, ada 1 nama yang dibulati pena merah, tapi tidak disilang. Apa maksudnya?" tanya Tenten.

"Jangan-jangan, itu surat yang kita sobek."

"Y-ya, bisa jadi. Dan jika dihitung-hitung sudah ada 9 korban, dan 1 yang gagal. Kita tidak tahu kapan semua ini berakhir, tapi kita harus menggagalkannya sebelum hal yang lebih besar terjadi," kata Tenten. Rambut cokelat panjang gadis itu telah tergerai sepenuhnya, menampakkan sosok lain dari seorang Tenten yang biasanya.

"Besok kita pikirkan lagi. Hari ini jalan pikiranku sudah buntu," kata Neji.

Tenten tersenyum, topeng Neji yang kalem, tenang, dan jenius, selalu bisa berubah saat membicarakan sesuatu dengannya. Gadis itu tertawa.

"Hei, kenapa kau?" tanya Neji heran.

"Tampangmu kusut sekali hari ini," tawa Tenten, menghangatkan suasana.

"Hah… kau ini. Untuk festival nanti, bagaimana jika rambutmu digerai saja?" Neji tersenyum jahil.

Raut wajah Tenten berubah kelam, "Tidak lucu Neji, aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya."

"Sayang sekali, kau tahu kan? Jika digerai, kau terlihat 'manis'." Senyum jahil tidak lepas dari pemuda itu.

"Neji! Tidak, jangan sebut itu lagi!" teriak Tenten sambil menutup telinganya.

Melihat reaksi Tenten, Neji tertawa lepas, ekspresi yang jarang sekali ia tunjukkan pada banyak orang.

"Ok, ok! Aku kalah," kata Tenten. "Sepertinya hujan tidak akan berhenti hari ini, tidak apa-apa kan kalau kita tidak kembali ke asrama?"

Sebelum Neji menjawab, ponsel pemuda itu berdering, dan ia segera mengangkatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit penyelidikan. Hujan tidak berhenti, kami ada di rumah Tenten. Ma-maaf, bisa kau ulangi?"

"Ya, ya, baiklah." Telepon tertutup.

"Siapa?" tanya Tenten.

"Shizune-_sensei_. Dia mengatakan kalau Kakashi dan Jiraiya sudah kembali. Besok kita diminta kembali ke asrama dan menghadap Jiraiya."

Dan dengan seketika, suasana hangatpun luntur…

* * *

Next, chap. 9!


	9. Jiraiya's Explanation

**Blank Letter**

By : Mizu Kanata

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kisimoto

A/N : Maaf banget karena update-nya lama. Soalnya ada kerusakan di komputer Mizu (entah karena virus atau apalah, saya nggak ngerti) Waktu lagi dipake komputernya tiba-tiba aja mati. Jadi jarang banget nyalain komputer. Tapi, sebelum lebaran, Mizu ingin update yang chapter 9. Karena dukungan kalian juga Mizu menyelesaikan chap. 9 ini. Nggak kerasa ya, udah banyak, hehe... tapi, fic ini belum beres sampai disini. Terimakasih atas review, dukungan, dan kritiknya selama ini!

* * *

**Chapter 9 : Jiraiya's Explanation  
**

Jam dinding berdetak beraturan, detik demi detik terus melaju dalam gerakan yang pasti. Putaran menit yang berhenti, menunjukkan pukul 12.15 tepat. Tenten mulai mendesah bosan.

"Sudah 45 menit kita menunggu, mereka tidak datang juga…" Gadis itu menghela napasnya. "Aku tidak tahan duduk diam seperti ini…" kata Tenten seraya berdiri dari duduknya.

Neji hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan gadis di hadapannya, "Jiraiya-_sama_ akan memberitahu kita sesuatu Ten," ingatnya.

Tenten kembali mendesah dan duduk, menopangkan dagu pada sebelah tangannya. Ya, saat ini mereka sedang menunggu di R. Kepala Sekolah. Shizune meningggalkan mereka entah kemana, dan orang yang mereka tunggu tidak kunjung datang.

Pintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka membuat mereka tersentak. Dan muncullah seorang pria berambut perak yang dibicarakan telah 'dipecat' itu.

"Kalian sudah tahu siapa yang datang bersamaku," kata Kakashi, memaksudkan pria paruh baya yang saat ini ada di sampingnya. "Perkenalkan, Tenten dan Neji Hyuuga," lanjutnya.

Kakashi mempersilahkan Jiraiya duduk.

"Ah, anak muda yang memiliki rasa ingin tahu besar, aku kagum kalian berhasil mencium keanehan ini," kata Jiraiya.

"Aku tidak percaya Shizune memberitahu kalian, padahal kita sedang dalam keadaan darurat," kata Kakashi.

"Diam kau!" seru Jiraiya gusar. "Kita harus bersyukur mendapat bantuan baru, 4 korban lagi, kita tamat."

"Apa maksud anda?" tanya Neji.

"Biar aku jelaskan. Tujuan Kabuto mengambil roh anak perempuan adalah untuk membuka segel menggunakan jurus hitamnya. 13 ular, berarti 13 roh. Menurut informasi Shizune, Kabuto sudah mendapatkan 9 roh."

"I-itu benar," kata Tenten. "Lalu, setelah itu Orochimaru akan bebas?"

"Tidak, dia harus melepas segel Manda, ular besar itu. Kabuto harus mengambil roh seseorang yang penuh kebencian, agar ular itu kembali patuh pada majikan sebenarnya, Orochimaru, dan melepas segelnya."

"Dia juga sudah menemukan orang itu, Sasuke. Kita memang sudah tamat," kata Kakashi.

"Belum Kakashi, tidak semudah itu. Sebelum semua roh terkumpul, segel tidak akan lepas. Dan kita akan menggagalnya," kata Jiraiya.

Pintu kembali terbuka, "Ma-maafkan aku." Shizune masuk sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar," kata Jiraiya padanya. "Apa Kabuto masih berkeliaran di sini?"

"Tidak, dari 2 hari lalu dia mengilang."

"Dia pasti sudah mulai mengidentifikasi tempat penyegelan Orochimaru," kata Jiraiya.

"Sebenarnya, dimana tempat penyegelan yang anda maksud?" tanya Neji.

"Itu tidak berada di dunia nyata, anak muda. Benda atau orang yang disegel biasanya masuk ke sebuah dunia ilusi, dan aku menyegelnya ke sana."

"Lalu bagaimana cara kita menggagalkannya?" tanya Kakashi.

…

Lorong sekolah terlihat kosong, tentu saja, semua murid sedang berada dalam kelas. Neji dan Tenten menyusuri lorong demi lorong kelas dalam diam, mereka sedang berpatroli. Entah alasan apa yang diberikan Shizune pada guru-guru atas absennya mereka di kelas, tapi itu tidak penting lagi.

Setelah mengadakan pertemuan kecil-kecilan tadi. Mereka mendapatkan 2 rencana, 1 rencana sedang mereka laksanakan sekarang, dan 1 rencana cadangan.

Tenten melirik Neji yang ada disebelahnya. Mereka baru saja dibebani oleh tugas yang sangat-sangat berat. Tapi pemuda itu selalu terlihat tenang, walaupun gadis itu tahu Neji memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk. Tapi tetap saja, Tenten tidak bisa mengerti bagaimana seorang Hyuuga dengan baik menyembunyikan emosinya.

"Lantai 3 bersih, tidak ada apapun." Neji menyadarkan Tenten dari lamunannya.

Benar, tugas mereka sekarang adalah mencari keberadaan surat kosong itu, rencana A.

"Ya, semua lantai bersih," kata Tenten.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita melapor dulu."

Tenten mengangguk dan mengikuti Neji. 'Kenapa… surat itu tidak ada saat kita mencarinya, tapi kita menemukannya dalam ketidaksengajaan?'

Gadis itu mengingat ulang saat mereka menemukan surat kosong itu di sebuah semak. Ya, semak, tempat yang aneh dan tidak terduga…_ Tempat tidak terduga? _Pikiran itu tiba-tiba saja melintas di kepala Tenten.

Tepat saat melewati tangga menuju atap, gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya. Neji yang menyadari Tenten tidak mengikutinya langsung menolehkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Atap adalah tempat tidak terduga, kan?" tanya Tenten, membuat Neji tidak mengerti.

"Hei, tidak ada waktu untuk kita ke atas sana," kata Neji, dengan enggan mengikuti Tenten menuju atap.

Iris cokelat gadis itu segera menangkap sesuatu yang dicarinya. Benar saja… benda itu ada disini.

"Neji…" bisiknya.

Neji segera mengerti maksud dari perkataan Tenten tadi. Ia berjalan mendahului Tenten, menyentuh surat putih tanpa tinta itu. Lagi-lagi, awan hitam merembes setelah Neji merobeknya.

"Kerja bagus, kita sudah melenyapkan 1 surat." Neji mengacak kepala Tenten yang masih tertegun.

Gadis itu tersenyum, "Tugas kita di aula sekolah, selesai."

…

Sore itu mereka sudah kembali berkumpul di R. Kepala Sekolah, dengan 1 beban di hati mereka. Hanya 1 surat yang ditemukan hari ini…

"Dimana kalian menemukan surat itu?" tanya Kakashi.

"Kami menemukannya di atap sekolah," jawab Tenten.

Sebelumnya mereka telah membagi tugas. Neji dan Tenten di aula sekolah, Kakashi dan Shizune di halaman belakang sekolah dan kantin. Ternyata Kakashi dan Shizune tidak menemukan apapun.

"Mungkin _sensei_ kehilangan beberapa tempat penting," kata Neji.

"Kami sudah mencarinya dimana-" omongan Shizune terputus.

Dering ponsel memenuhi ruangan itu, Shizune segera mengangkatnya.

_"Shizune-sensei! Ba-bagaimana ini?" tanya suara di seberang._

"Apa yang terjadi?"

_"Te-terjadi lagi!" suara itu terdengar panik _

"Beritahu aku, di mana?"

_"Di asrama, 3 orang murid perempuan pingsan di tempat yang berbeda. Semua murid di sini kebingungan. Sepertinya, sekolah kita sedang diincar Shizune-sensei!"_

Tut… Tut… Shizune memutuskan sambungan.

"Bodoh, kenapa tidak terpikir! 3 surat sisanya, ada di asrama," kata Shizune dengan suara bergetar.

"Biar aku bereskan dulu mereka," kata Kakashi.

"Tidak, biar aku saja. KHS bisa gempar lagi jika kau tiba-tiba datang," kata Shizune sambil berlalu.

"Kalian berdua, terimakasih. Dengan lenyapnya 1 surat, kebebasan Orochimaru tertunda." Kakashi menatap mereka.

Jiraiya masuk, sepertinya ia berpapasan dengan Shizune dan telah diberitahu berita buruk itu. "Besok adalah festival sekolah, kalian ingat?"

Neji dan Tenten terlihat kaget, mereka sudah lupa sama sekali. Tapi, diantara mereka berdua, Nejilah yang terlihat sangat kaget. Seharusnya itu adalah tugasnya…

"Mungkin kalian sedikit bingung dengan rencana B. Aku lupa memberitahu kalian 1 hal penting. Surat itu sudah pasti ditentukan untuk 1 orang, dan seperti hipnotis, mereka akan berjalan ke tempat surat itu berada tanpa mereka sadari. Mereka akan sendirian, karena surat itu akan bereaksi jika si korban sedang sendiri."

"Besok akan ada banyak orang. Mungkin akan sedikit mudah untuk kita melaksanakan rencana B, jangan biarkan ada murid perempuan yang sendirian. Kalian mengerti? Jika ini gagal, sesuatu yang benar-benar buruk akan terjadi…"

* * *

Sekali lagi Mizu ucapkan maaf, sepertinya diksi dan dialognya jadi semakin ngaco deh...

Maaf juga karena update-nya kelamaan...

Mohon maaf lahir batin deh (lho kok? jadi kesini)

Ya, pokoknya, maaf, maaf, maaf...

Chapter 10 sepertinya baru update setelah libur lebaran.


	10. The Last Letter

**Blank Letter**

By : Mizu Kanata

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kisimoto

* * *

**Chapter 10 : The Last Letter  
**

Sepasang iris hazel menatap nanar surat kosong di hadapannya –surat yang Sakura pegang dan belum sempat mereka sobek. Surat putih bersih yang sama sekali tampak tak berdosa, dan entah bagaimana caranya telah menelan banyak korban. Gadis itu menghembuskan napas pelan, sementara sepasang iris lavender tidak lepas memperhatikannya.

"Aku tidak percaya Ayane adalah satu korban dari 3 murid tadi," kata Tenten. "Dan Neji, 1 korban lagi, KHS dalam bencana…" Tenten menolehkan kepalanya menatap Neji.

"Hn, jangan sampai kita lengah besok."

Sakura, Yumi, Kana, Mirano, Ino, Shizuka, Hinata, Himeko, Yuna, Ayane, Fuyuki, Narisa.

12 korban, dan 1 murid akan jadi korban besok…

…

Keesokan harinya, festival sekolah…

Konoha High School yang megah telah dipadati banyak orang. Sore itu warga sekitar dan murid-murid –baik murid KHS maupun murid sekolah lain, telah bercampur baur menjadi satu. Murid luar sekolah ataupun warga sekitar yang belum pernah melihat festival KHS sebelumnya, langsung bergumam betapa luar biasanya sekolah ini.

Beberapa ruang kelas telah disulap menjadi kafe dan arena hiburan seperti rumah hantu. Lapangan yang sebelumnya polos telah didekorasi menjadi berbagai stand. Sementara auditorium sekolah, menjadi titik pusat utama dari festival, dimana beberapa pertunjukkan akan ditunjukkan disana. Para panitia tersenyum ramah pada semua orang.

Semuanya terlihat benar-benar normal, hanya sebuah festival sekolah, dan tidak ada yang tahu kalau mereka sedang diawasi…

Tenten menatap lantai auditorium dengan gugup, gaun abu-abu selutut membalut tubuh kecilnya. Tanpa riasan apapun, gadis itu terlihat manis. Serasi, Neji mengenakan setelan jas abu-abu yang tentunya membuat semua anak perempuan terkesima. Shizune yang menyiapkan pakaian untuk mereka. _"Abu-abu, warna yang tidak mencolok, tidak menarik perhatian orang."_

Satu-satunya yang membedakan murid KHS dari orang luar adalah pakaian resmi mereka, gaun dan jas. Setelah festival selesai, akan ada pesta dansa yang sekaligus menjadi perayaan terakhir kelas 12 sebelum kelulusan.

Jiraiya masih berusaha mengirim dirinya ke dunia ilusi. Semantara tugas dari 4 orang lainnya adalah mencegah 1 murid perempuan terakhir masuk dalam jebakan. Shizune mengontrol keadaan di beberapa kelas, Kakashi bertugas di pintu masuk dan lapangan, tentunya dengan menyamar. Lalu, disinilah mereka –Neji dan Tenten, mengawasi auditorium.

Tenten menarik nafas panjang dan mengangguk pada Neji. Mereka berjalan berdampingan, Tenten segera memasang wajah cerianya, dan Neji tetap dengan wajah datarnya. Tapi, mata mereka tetap waspada, berjalan pelan sambil memperhatikan keceriaan yang ada di sekeliling mereka.

Sejauh ini, tidak ada murid yang sendirian…

"Huwa… Neji-kun lagi-lagi bersama anak itu."

"Jangan-jangan mereka… pacaran."

"Tidak, aku tidak rela!"

Bisik-bisik yang cukup keras itu terdengar saat mereka melewati kumpulan anak perempuan. Tenten yang mendengarnya segera memberi tatapan tajam pada gadis-gadis itu, walaupun ia merasakan pipinya sedikit memanas.

"Ah… kenapa Neji harus bersama cewek dari klub karate itu sih!"

Ya, walaupun mereka iri, mereka tidak akan pernah berani melawan Tenten.

Neji segera menyikut lengan gadis itu dan menggandengnya. Tenten mengernyit dan melayangkan pandangan pada Neji. Neji mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Tenten.

"Mereka sangat berisik, aku muak," bisiknya pada Tenten, tanpa terdengar yang lain.

Gadis-gadis itu segera melongo dan menatap tidak percaya pada mereka berdua.

"Baiklah, Neji-_kun_, ayo kita pergi dari sini." Tenten segera melanjutkan drama mereka dan tersenyum manis pada gadis-gadis itu.

…

Jam demi jam berlalu, warga sekitar dan anak sekolah yang sekedar menonton, sebagian besar telah meninggalkan gedung. Acara penutup mereka baru saja selesai setengah jam yang lalu. Panitia yang semula tersebar di berbagai ruangan, mulai berkumpul di auditorium. Pesta dansa akan dimulai tepat jam 9 malam ini.

Neji dan Tenten melihat sekeliling mereka, menemukan Kakashi yang menyamar sedang bersandar di dinding. Dan sekarang Shizune tentunya sudah ada di asrama perempuan, berjaga-jaga jika ada siswi yang sendirian.

Tenten kembali mengedarkan pandangannya, menatap khawatir pada Naruto yang sedang menyesap segelas jus. Pemuda berambut jabrik itu hanya sendirian, jika Hinata tidak menjadi korban, jelas-jelas mereka akan bersama. Dalam sekejap, pandangan mereka bertemu. Naruto segera menolehkan wajahnya dan pergi menjauh.

"Dansa?" Neji mengulurkan tangannya.

Ternyata dari tadi musik sudah dimulai, dan orang-orang di sekeliling mereka sedang berdansa, Tenten tidak menyadarinya.

"Tapi, kita kan…"

"Kita berada di tengah-tengah Ten, semua orang berdansa. Tapi ingat tugas kita, tetap fokus."

Neji meraih tangannya. Tenten diam saja, ia tidak mengerti apapun dalam berdansa. Tahun lalu, Tenten hanya melihat saja. Bukan tidak ada yang mengajaknya, tapi ia memang tidak mau. Sekarang lain lagi, keadaannya berbeda… ini demi, sekolah mereka.

Sambil berpegangan tangan, Tenten mengikuti irama Neji. Semua orang larut dalam dansa itu, kecuali mereka berdua. Sambil berputar, mata mereka terus mengawasi sekeliling. Dan terlihat Kakashi sedang bersama anak perempuan yang sendirian.

Neji dan Tenten menghentikan dansa mereka. Murid perempuan yang tampak tidak memiliki pasangan dansa, meninggalkan auditorium… Tenten melepaskan genggaman tangan Neji dan memberi tatapan sekilas padanya.

Tenten berlari menghampiri gadis itu, "Hey, kau mau kemana?"

Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya pada Tenten.

'Sial! Dia salah satu gadis yang berbisik tentangku dan Neji tadi!' umpat Tenten dalam hati.

"Apa urusanmu?" tanya gadis itu.

"Ti-tidak, aku hanya… kupikir sepertinya kau patah hati. Aku merasa bersalah," kata Tenten bohong.

"Oh, bagus sekali kau masih punya rasa bersalah," jawabnya ketus, tapi masih ada rasa takut terpancar di matanya.

'Sungguh, jika ini bukan tugasku, aku tak kan mau bahkan sekedar mendekatinya!' umpatnya lagi, jengkel.

"Yuki! Kau benar-benar licik!" Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu berlari pada salah satu temannya yang sedang berduaan dengan Neji.

Sepertinya tadi gadis ini dan anak bernama Yuki itu berpisah, Tenten mengejar gadis ini, dan Neji gadis satunya. Tapi sepertinya Neji lebih sial darinya, pikir Tenten.

Sebelum Tenten menolong Neji yang sedang kewalahan dengan dua gadis itu. Ia melihat seorang gadis keluar sendirian melalui pintu besar auditorium. Tenten mempercepat langkahnya.

"Kenapa kau sendirian?" tanya Tenten di sebelah gadis itu.

"Ah, aku hanya ingin kembali ke asrama. Aku merasa sedikit pusing," kata gadis itu.

"Biar kuantar," kata Tenten.

"Ti-tidak usah."

"Tidak apa-apa kok," Tenten tersenyum.

Mereka berjalan dalam kegelapan begitu keluar dari auditorium yang terang. Terus berjalan dalam hening...

"Sudah sampai," kata Tenten, melihat Shizune mengedipkan sebelah matanya di salah satu kursi asrama.

"Terimakasih."

Tenten tersenyum lega sambil membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia melewati gerbang asrama yang gelap. Matanya yang tetap waspada tiba-tiba menemukan sesuatu… surat itu!

Napasnya tercekat dan jantungnya berdegup cepat. Biasanya Neji yang selalu merobek surat itu. Sekarang ia, sendirian…

'Tidak, aku harus berani merobeknya!'

Tapi, bahkan sebelum Tenten mendekat, surat itu melayang ke arahnya. Gadis itu berusaha berlari, tapi rasanya kaki Tenten tidak bisa digerakkan. Perlahan, surat itu membuka, menampilkan tulisan dari tinta hitam.

KAU TERLALU BANYAK TAHU.

Tulisan itu berputar dan berubah menjadi awan hitam. Dan Tenten menyadari, kalau surat terakhir adalah untuknya. Tapi, ia tidak boleh terperangkap! Tenten melindungi tubuhnya menggunakan tangan, sebuah perlawanan tak berarti. Karena dengan cepat awan hitam menyergap kesadarannya.

* * *

Wah, kayaknya chapter ini lebih banyak diksi daripada dialog, hehe...

Dan soal genre, fic ini tetap Mystery/Frienship, tapi Romance selalu terselip.

Mungkin chapter 11 jadi yang terakhir, tunggu ya!


	11. The End of All

**Blank Letter**

By : Mizu Kanata

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kisimoto

Ah, akhirnya fic ini tamat juga!

Hehe... Maaf kelamaan.

A/N : Chapter ini diambil dari 2 sudut, _sudut Tenten_ dan sudut Neji.

* * *

**Chapter 11 : The End of All  
**

Neji menatap gelas di tangannya. Ia baru saja kabur dari 2 anak perempuan gila itu. Ya, begitu Neji tahu mereka tidak sendirian, ia langsung pergi. Neji menatap berkeliling, semua orang masih larut dalam pesta. Sejauh ini, tidak ada murid perempuan yang memisahkan diri. Pemuda itu menyesap minumannya, lalu menaruhnya di meja. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari gelas yang disimpannya terlalu pinggir, sampai telinganya mendengar bunyi kaca yang jatuh menjadi kepingan.

Perasaan Neji tiba-tiba dilanda sesuatu yang aneh. Dan ia teringat saat Tenten memberi tatapan sekilas padanya. Ah ya, Tenten… kemana anak itu? Pikiran Neji segera meresap semuanya, gawat, sesuatu yang buruk mungkin terjadi pada Tenten. Neji mengedarkan pandangannya, dan menyadari tidak ada tanda-tanda Tenten di auditorium.

Neji segera menghampiri Shikamaru yang ada di dekatnya, "Tenten –"

"Dia keluar," jawab Shikamaru tanpa menunggu lanjutan perkataan Neji.

Pemuda itu berlari ke luar auditorium, perasaanya semakin tidak enak. Apa yang terjadi? Tapi di luar masih tidak ada tanda-tanda gadis itu. Neji mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya, berniat menelepon Tenten. Namun, sebelum melakukan itu Neji melihat 1 pesan di layar ponselnya.

'One Message, Shizune-_sensei_

Tenten baru mengantar seorang murid, dia sudah kembali 'kan?'

Neji masih menatap layar ponselnya, pesan itu menunjukkan 5 menit lalu. Tapi, kenapa gadis itu belum kembali? Perasaan tidak enak terus bercampur di benak Neji saat ia itu berlari menuju asrama.

Akhirnya, semua itu terbukti saat Neji melihat Tenten yang sudah tak sadarkan diri…

…

"Maaf… aku tidak bisa masuk ke dunia ilusi, harus menggunakan jurus hitam untuk itu. Kita sudah tertinggal jauh, tumbal untuk melepas segel sudah terkumpul semuanya. Aku tak yakin dengan apa yang harus kita lakukan," kata Jiraiya tegang.

"Tapi, kita tidak boleh membiarkannya!" kata Neji, hilang sudah sikapnya yang sedari tadi tenang. Mereka baru kembali setelah mengantar Tenten ke rumah sakit.

"Ya, kami semua tahu Neji," sela Kakashi. "Aku yakin Orochimaru akan membalaskan dendamnya habis-habisan jika dia bisa bebas."

"Itu tak akan terjadi." Pintu terbuka, Shizune masuk dengan sebuah buku di tangannya. "Ini, aku ingat pernah melihatnya di gudang sekolah."

"Ah, kau benar. Aku bahkan lupa buku itu ada disana." Jiraiya mengambil buku itu dan menyentuhnya perlahan. "Neji, bersiaplah, kita membutuhkan pikiranmu untuk mengacaukan semuanya."

…

_Tenten berjalan dalam keremangan, seolah berada dalam ruangan gelap tak berujung. Tapi, ia masih dapat melihat keadaan sekitar seadanya. Matanya terpaku saat melihat orang-orang yang di kenalnya. Ah, mereka ada disini…_

_"Tenten!"_

_"Shizuka? Aku senang sekali bertemu denganmu lagi!" seru Tenten memeluk sahabatnya itu._

_Tapi, Tenten segera memekik saat tubuhnya menembus tubuh Shizuka begitu saja._

"_Ke-kenapa bisa begini?" Kengeriannya bertambah saat Tenten menatap tangannya, yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Tubuhnya… tak tersentuh._

"_Yah… entah bagaimana, roh kita terpisah dari tubuh," kata Sakura pelan._

"_Jurus hitam itu mengunci roh kita di tempat ini," kata Ayane._

"_Ayane… kurasa kita semua sudah tamat." Tenten menatap mereka sendu, ia benar-benar kehilangan harapan di dunia tanpa secernah sinar ini._

"_Hahaha… Kau benar! Kalian akan tamat!" _

_Kabuto ?! _

…

Jiraiya memejamkan matanya, "Pejamkan matamu." perintah Jiraiya.

Apapun yang dilakukan pria paruh baya itu, Neji tak mengerti. Tapi satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang adalah mencoba dan berharap. Perlahan, kelopak mata pemuda itu menutupi iris lavendernya.

"Aku akan menyambungkan pikiranmu dengan Tenten. Dan kau, konsentrasilah pada Tenten, temukan pikirannya…"

Menyambungkan pikiran? Apa Jiraiya sudah gila? Neji menghembuskan napasnya dan berkonsentrasi. Memikirkan gadis itu tidaklah sulit, karena entah mengapa segala sesuatu Tenten tak pernah terhapus dari pikirannya.

_Dia… dia… ada disini._

Tiba-tiba Neji merasakan ketakutan, tapi bukan dari dirinya… Dan ia bisa mendengar sesuatu di pikirannya, yang dengan jelas itu bukan dirinya juga…

_Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

"Kau sudah mendapatkannya Neji, berbicaralah padanya," kata Jiraiya membuka matanya, terlihat sedikit kelegaan di wajahnya.

"Tenten?" tanya Neji, merasa dirinya gila karena berbicara sendiri.

_Deg… Deg… Deg… Dia mendekat._

"Ten?"

_Oh, sepertinya aku sudah gila. Mendengar suara Neji di saat seperti ini._

"Tenten? Dengar, ini memang aku," kata Neji sedikit takjub. Tenten mendengar suaranya!

_Tenang Tenten… jangan pikirkan hal lain, masalah besar ada di depan matamu._

"Ten? Jawab aku, Jiraiya menghubungkan pikiran kita," kata Neji lagi.

_Neji?_

"Ya Ten, ini aku."

"Tanyakan padanya keadaan disana," kata Shizune yang ada di dekatnya.

_Hei, benarkah itu kau? Aku rasa, aku benar-benar gila. _

"Tidak, kau tidak gila. Sekarang, ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi disana."

…

_Secercah harapan yang sirna itu, sekarang kembali muncul. Tenten benar-benar tidak percaya ini, pikirannya tersambung pada Neji. Dan itu berarti ia tidak sendirian…_

_"Sayang sekali kalian tidak bisa melihat kebangkitan Orochimaru nanti. Karena saat tuanku hidup, kalian akan mati. Hahaha…" Suara tawa itu terdengar membahana._

_"Tenten? Jadi Kabuto…" bisik Hinata._

_"Ya, dia hanya pura-pura menjadi guru. Dia orang jahat," balas Tenten._

_Sesuatu yang berat tiba-tiba terjatuh di sekeliling mereka, membuat mereka kaget dan menjerit._

Ten, apa yang terjadi?

_Ruangan gelap itu kini terasa semakin sempit, sebuah penjara besi mengelilingi mereka. Tidak ada ruang lagi untuk kabur._

_'Neji, Kabuto mengurung kami,' kata Tenten dalam hati._

…

"Kabuto mengurung mereka," kata Neji.

_Ya, dan sekarang dia menyuruh kami diam. Dia bersila dan membacakan sesuatu yang tak kumengerti._

"Kabuto sudah mulai membuat jurus," kata Neji lagi.

"Katakan pada Tenten cegah dia, buat konsentrasinya buyar," kata Jiraiya.

"Lakukan sesuatu Ten, alihkan perhatiannya."

"Kabuto sudah berjalan ke tahap selanjutnya, mereka sudah tidak bisa kabur," kata Shizune.

"Tenanglah, kita harus melakukan semuanya perlahan-lahan, serahkan pada Tenten. Saat konsentrasi Kabuto buyar, kurungan besi itu akan menghilang," kata Jiraiya.

"Tapi, bagaimana jika Kabuto tidak terpengaruh?" tanya Kakashi.

Jiraiya melihat konsentrasi Neji sedikit buyar, ia mengerti, sulit untuk tetap konsentrasi pada satu hal sementara di sekelilingnya suasana tidak tenang. "Diam, biarkan Neji berkonsentrasi."

…

_"Hey, kau! Apa kau bodoh?! Kau telah melihat Orochimaru menghabisi anak-anak lainnya! Untuk apa kau mengikuti jejaknya?!" teriak Tenten._

_Tapi, Kabuto tak bergeming…_

_Tenten terus berteriak dan mengumpat, tapi tetap tak ada respon._

_Anak perempuan lain yang melihat Tenten, hanya menggeleng sedih. _

"_Apa yang kau lakukan Ten?" tanya Shizuka._

"_Semuanya akan sia-sia…" bisik Ino._

"_Jadi, kalian ingin mati di sini?!" tanya Tenten, kemarahannya telah memuncak. "Kalian akan membiarkan mimpi kalian hilang? Kau mau hidupmu berakhir sia-sia?!"_

_Hening…_

"_Bodoh… kalian menyerah pada keadaan!" kata Tenten, air mata hampir terjatuh di pipinya._

Bertahanlah Ten…

"_Kabuto! Apa yang kau harapkan saat kau membebaskan Orochimaru? Kau akan kehilangan semuanya baka!" teriak Tenten, suaranya serak dan hampir habis._

"_Kau tak berguna! Hanya mengiginkan sesuatu yang bodoh!" teriak Ayane._

_Tenten menatapnya, dan Ayane tersenyum._

_Harapan kembali muncul saat Tenten melihat seluruh anak mencoba membuyarkan konsentrasi Kabuto. Dan bebannya terasa sedikit berkurang. Ya, Tenten melihat Kabuto terusik._

_Tiba-tiba penjara yang mengelilingi mereka menghilang. Kabuto berdiri dengan raut marah di wajahnya._

'_Kami berhasil, Neji…'_

_Tapi, perasaan takut kembali menjalarinya saat Kabuto semakin mendekat. "Lari!" teriak Tenten._

…

"Me-mereka berhasil?!" tanya Shizune tak percaya.

"Ya," jawab Neji mengangguk.

Jiraiya membuka lembar demi lembar kertas usang dari buku yang diberikan Shizune.

"Sebenarnya, buku apa itu?" tanya Kakashi.

"Ini adalah buku petunjuk dunia ilusi. Aku belum pernah menggunakannya sebelum ini, tapi orang yang masuk ke dunia ilusi tanpa disegel, mereka bisa kembali. Dan kita harus menemukan jalan keluar untuk mereka."

"Ah, ini dia." Halaman berhenti pada sebuah syair besar dengan tulisan yang meliuk-liuk.

_Celah sinar tak pernah terlihat_

_Namun semua hanya muslihat _

_Sebuah garis akan terpahat _

_Dan kupu-kupu membantumu melihat_

"Ini, sebuah teka-teki," kata Jiraiya usai membaca syair.

_Neji… Kami, semuanya gelap, tidak ada ujung, ini hampa… Aku tak tahu lagi, aku takut!_

"Ten, cari sebuah…." Neji ragu sejenak. "Garis."

_Hah… Hah… Apa maksudmu?._

Neji merasakan kelelahan yang dirasakan Tenten. Tidak, tapi Tenten tidak boleh menyerah.

…

_Mereka berlari dalam kegelapan kelam, berlari dan terus berlari, mencari-cari jalan keluar. Tapi, secercah cahaya tidak pernah terlihat. Dunia ini benar-benar hampa dan tanpa ujung. Desah napas tak teratur terdengar dari 13 murid yang ada._

_Pikiran-pikiran mengerikan berkelebat di benak Tenten. Mereka tidak menemukan apapun, dan kemungkinan Kabuto mengejar mereka sangatlah besar. Ditambah lagi, informasi aneh dari Neji, sebuah garis…_

_"Tenten! Berhenti! Tidak ada jalan keluar," kata Mirano._

_'Neji, aku tidak bisa. Ini sulit… aku… aku harus memberitahu mereka'_

_Hening… Neji belum menjawab, mungkin sedang menanyakannya pada Jiraiya._

Ya, kau boleh memberitahu mereka, asal mereka tutup mulut.

_"Baiklah teman-teman, kita berhenti sebentar, aku akan memberitahu kalian sesuatu," kata Tenten. "Tentang mengapa kita terkurung disini. Tapi, kalian harus berjanji untuk tutup mulut. Ayane, apa kau telah menceritakan tentang jurus hitam?"_

_"Ya," jawab Ayane._

_"Seperti yang telah Ayane jelaskan. Kita sampai disini karena jurus hitam dari surat kosong yang kita terima, dan alasannya adalah… untuk membuka segel Orochimaru."_

_"Siapa Orochimatu itu?" tanya Hinata._

_Tenten terus menjelaskan sejarah kelam KHS itu. Namun ia tetap waspada, takut-takut ada tanda Kabuto di sekitarnya._

_"Dan percaya atau tidak, sekarang pikiranku tersambung dengan Neji. Dia memberitahuku untuk menemukan sebuah garis," kata Tenten mengakhiri penjelasannya._

_"Garis? A-aku melihat sesuatu disana tadi," kata Kana._

_"Benarkah?" tanya Tenten tak percaya._

…

Neji masih diam sementara Shizune, Kakashi dan Jiraiya mendiskusikan tentang syair teka-teki yang mereka temukan.

_Ne-neji! Kami menemukannya, garis itu berubah jadi kupu-kupu putih! Kupu-kupu yang bercahaya, kami bisa melihat jalan sekarang. _

"Itu bukan teka-teki! Mereka menemukannya," kata Neji.

"Terus ikuti kupu-kupu itu. Aku akan mencari Kabuto dan menyegelnya, sebelum dia kembali ke kesadarannya. Kau bilang tempat persembunyiannya di perumahan kosong itu kan?"

"Ya," jawab Neji.

"Dan kalian, pergilah ke rumah sakit. Aku tahu mereka akan sadar."

…

_Sayap kupu-kupu berkilau terang, menerangi sebagian yang tidak mereka lihat sebelumnya. Meskipun arah yang dilalui kupu-kupu itu tidak jelas, tapi mereka tahu kupu-kupu akan membawa mereka bebas. Keluar dari dunia hampa ini…_

"_Kalian tak bisa lari bodoh!" teriak Kabuto entah dari arah mana, namun suaranya terdengar jauh. Pasti ia melihat cahaya dari kupu-kupu ini._

"_Terus lari!" perintah Tenten. Ia mulai sedikit gelisah, perlahan tapi pasti, Tenten tahu Kabuto semakin mendekat._

_Tiba-tiba, kupu-kupu itu berhenti, tubuhnya perlahan memudar menjadi cahaya putih dan kembali menjadi garis. Garis itu terus memanjang dan membentuk sebuah persegi panjang._

_Ah, sebuah pintu…_

"_Cepat keluar," bisik Tenten, masih mencari-cari dari arah mana Kabuto akan datang._

_Satu persatu anak perempuan itu memasuki pintu. 9 orang… Tenten menghitung. 10…_

"_Kalian! Kembali!" Tepat saat itu Kabuto menemukan mereka._

"_Cepat, cepat!" perintah Tenten lagi._

_12 orang sudah masuk, tinggal dirinya. Tenten meraih pintu itu, namun sebuah tangan akan mencengkeramnya. Tampaknya Kabuto lupa jika sekarang mereka hanya roh._

_Dan suara terakhir yang Tenten dengar adalah teriakan Kabuto._

…

Neji memegang tangan Tenten. Seluruh wajah menatapnya khawatir. Ya, entah mengapa Tenten belum tersadar. Ruangan rawat Tenten kini penuh sesak oleh 12 murid perempuan dan Neji. Semua orang sudah selamat, termasuk Sasuke yang sedang disadarkan oleh Kakashi dan Shizune.

Neji menundukan kepala, 'Apa yang terjadi padamu?'

Tapi, sebelum Neji menyadarinya, kelopak mata Tenten terbuka dan memperlihatkan iris cokelatnya. "Kalian disini…" gumamnya tersenyum.

Neji segera memeluk tubuh Tenten erat, "Kau selamat," bisiknya.

Kini, tak ada lagi surat kosong yang menghantui seluruh murid KHS. Semuanya menghilang... tak berbekas, seolah kejadian itu tak pernah terjadi. Mungkin memang seperti inilah misteri, datang dan pergi tanpa mengenal waktu dan tempat.

* * *

Maafkan Mizu jika fic ini kurang memuaskan...

Mizu akan mulai memperbaiki fic Mizu satu persatu.

Dan juga, terimakasih kepada reader yang masih setia nunggu fic ini.

Terimakasih atas saran, kritik, dan dukungannya.

Terimakasih juga atas yang sudah fave dan follow fic ini.

Berkat kalian semua, fic ini selesai!

And Special Thanks To :

Kotone Aya ; atas ketersediaan menjadi OC

Ariya 'no 'miji ; atas saran dan kritik yang sangat membantu

Berlian Cahyadi ; atas saran, kritik dan dukungannya

Shin Ryecchan ; atas dukungan, saran, dan kritiknya


End file.
